Potui hoc facere
by Oh'shi
Summary: J'aurai pu le faire... Le sauver de cette douleur... Harry prisonnier de Voldemort subit les pires sévices... Slash DMHP
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau slash Harry Drago. Celui ci est encore bien noir... Je ne voulais pas le publier si tôt mais je me suis dit qu'au moins je pourrais avoir des appréciations avant de continuer et avant d'aller un peu en vacances ! Donc à votre bon coeur messieurs dames, dites moi tous ce que vous penserez de ce prologue. **

Couple : HP/DM : Attention homophobes s'abstenir.

Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire suit au début, et seuleument pour les bases de ma fic, une fiction, **_Lune d'argent, _**de Speedy of 77, qui est une merveilleuse slasheuse et dont j'apprécie tout particulièrement le style. J'éspère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de lui avoir piqué quelques idées et moi je vous conseille tout particulièrement d'aller faire un saut et un très grand arrêt sur son profile pour découvrir ses petites merveilles si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà !

Rating : M

**POTUI HOC FACERE**

( J'aurai pu le faire...mais je ne l'ai pas fait )

**Prologue**

Au milieu d'un cachot sombre, sale et miteux se recroquevillait sur lui même un jeune homme brun. Ses traits étaient défigurés par la douleur et par les sévices qui lui avaient été infligé.

Il arborait un oeil au beurre noir d'une teinte violette, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et ses cheveux lui collaient au visage.

Couché à même le sol, il se tenait les côtes avec ses deux mains. Au dessus de lui, un homme, enfin si l'on peut qualifier cette chose d'être humain, les yeux rouges étincellents, le nez réduit à deux fentes, rigolait du malheur de son captif.

Un nouveau coup de pied atterri dans le dos du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne donna pas la joie d'un moindre cri de douleur à son bourreau. Il encaissa ce coup comme la dizaine similaire qui l'avait précédé.

- Tu es mort Harry Potter ! s'esclama l'homme en jettant à ses pieds un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier du jour et en rigolant ouvertement.

Le jeune homme prit le journal et fronça les yeux pour essayer de lire sans ses lunettes et dans la quasi obscurité de la petite pièce. En première page une photo de lui même lui souriait et lui faisait un petit signe de main, avec au dessus le gros titre :

"_Harry Potter assassiné par le mage noir_"

Il ne put s'empécher de penser que la photo avait été truqué. Il n'avait jamais posé pour des photographes dans cette position. Il trouva le cours de ses pensées saugrenues vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait !

- Non Tom ! Je ne suis pas encore mort ! répondit Harry avec un léger ton de défi dans la voix tout en relevant les yeux sur le Prince des Ténèbres.

Cette remarque lui valu un nouveau Doloris. Voldemort éclata de rire quand cette fois ci, anéanti par le combat qui avait échoué, par la fatigue et par la torture qu'il subissait depuis quelques heures, Harry ne put retenir un cri rauque en réponse à cette terrible douleur qui s'insinuait malicieusemnt en lui. Il se mit à avoir peur. Pour la première fois il se trouvait face à la mort, seul, sans aucun moyen de défense.

En effet, Voldemort avait détruit la baguette d'Harry après lui avoir jetté un sort pour privé le jeune homme de toute magie.

Un sorcier se voyait mourir à petit feu quand sa baguette se trouvait être détruite par le sortilège de Desuantare. Seule l'Orvana, une potion rare, car difficile à préparer pouvait stopper cette mort.

Harry avait de suite éprouvait les changements se répandre dans son corps après que Voldemort lui ai jetté le sortilège. Arrivé dans sa jaule, il avait vomi un mélange de bile verte amère et de sang sans pouvoir se contrôler. L'odeur des immondices se trouvait toujours dans la petite cellule. Quand le flot se fut tarri, Harry eut une brusque poussée de fièvre. Il transpirait toute l'eau que son corps contenait et pourtant il ressentait un froid glacial lui parcourir les veines.

La destruction de la baguette chez un sorcier engendrait des phénomènes indépendants à chaque sorcier. Chez Harry, cela s'était traduit par le changement de la couleur de ses yeux. Ceci étaient désormais noirs. D'un noir d'ébenne sans plus aucune lueur d'éspièglerie et d'insousciance liées à l'enfance. Harry Potter était devenu un homme et son âme avait été changé !

A la fin du Doloris, Harry roula sur le dos, les bras en croix et il leva un regard morne sur Voldemort. Il réunit alors tout son courage face au Mage Noir et il lui sourit. Ce qui lui valut de réouvrir sa lèvre qu'il sentit craqueler alors que le gout du sang s'insinuait dans sa bouche. Par ce sourir, il voulut montrer à Voldemort qu'aucune douleur le briserait totalement. Seule la mort y parviendrait. Inconsciemment, Harry suppliait, finalement, son tortionnaire de le tuer.

Voldemort ouvrit les yeux devant ce sourire arrogant du Survivant et il lut sur le visage du supplicié toute la haine contenue dans ce corps frêle. Les yeux du Mage Noir se réduisirent à deux fentes. Il s'accroupi au niveau d'Harry et posa un doigt sur la poitrine du jeune homme qui se soulevait irrégulièrement. A son tour il étira les lèvres en un fin sourire, puis il lui sussura à l'oreille :

- J'avais prévu de te tuer Harry ! C'est vrai, je pensais que tu ne me servirais plus à rien. Mais je me trompais ! Tu vas souffrir Harry ! Tu vas souffrir , continua-t-il en carressant la joue du Griffondor dont le visage s'était durci. Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières. Je t'ai privé de toute ta magie de toute façon. Tu n'as plus aucune force qui te courre dans les veines. Tu es totalement à moi !

Voldemort se releva brusquement et sa robe noire fluide voltigea quelques seconde devant le nez d'Harry. Puis les verrous de la jaule se refermèrent dans un bruit métallique. Entre ces quatres murs noirs, sans aucune lumière, Harry à bout de nerf se mit à pleurer en silence. Ses larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues.

Il repensa à ses amis tombés au combat. Il les avait vu s'effondrer les uns après les autres. Puis Voldemort s'était emparé de lui et lui avait jetté ce maudit sortilège qui lui avait enlevé tous ses pouvoirs.

Anéanti, Harry avait été conduit dans cette cellule d'une tour sombre, d'une demeure qu'il n'avait pu voir. Deux mangemorts l'avaient fait transplané jusqu'à une grande salle.

Il ne savait pas où il était.

Aucun son ne provenait à ses oreilles hormis le rale qui provenait de sa gorge séche. Sa respiration était saccadée et il n'arrivait à retrouver son calme. Quand ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, il distingua un matelas crasseux à même le sol. Celui-ci semblait l'appelait, lui proposant un lieu qui pouvait presque paraître douillé. Il n'arriva pas à se relever alors, utilisant ses dernières forces, Harry se traina jusqu'à son nouveau lit.

La douleur s'insinuait dans tout son corps. Il ne savait si elle était dûe à la destruction de sa baguette ou au mauvais traitement de Voldemort.

Il passa une main sur son visage. Il sentit sous ses doigts du sang coagulé au niveau de son arcade sourcillaire. Il avait le goût de son sang dans la bouche. Son poignet gauche le faisait souffrir le martyr tous comme ses côtes. Il pensait qu'il avait plusieurs fractures importantes, dont ses côtes. Puis il sentit une douleur cuisante à la cuisse. Quand il tendit les doigts vers l'endroit, il sentit une large plaie de dix centimètres environ sous son pantalon déchiré.

Il avait chaud. Mais oter son pul lui demandait actuellement beaucoup plus de force qu'il n'en avait. Il ferma les yeux et éxténué, il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Harry revoyait la scène du combat. Il s'était déroulé à Pré au Lard. La marque des ténèbres avait resplendi au dessus du village et Harry, du chateau, s'était précipité pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec son ennemi de toujours.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça soit lui qui survive ce jour là ?

Il en venait à en vouloir à sa mère de l'avoir sauver. Ce qui aurait du être une bénédiction s'était rétrouvé être une malédiction, un véritable cauchemard depuis qu'il avait eu ses onze ans. Jours après jours il n'avait cessé de penser au combat final. Il avait reçu un entrainement intensif durant sa sixième année et encore plus pendant sa septième.

Aussi Harry était sortit de Poudlard talonné par ses amis de l'AD. Il avait eu beau criait que cette affaire ne concernait que lui et Voldemort, ils ne l'avaient pas écouté et leur entétement les avait mené à leurs pertes. Il ne savait plus exactement qui était tombé au combat. Y avait-il eu des survivants ? Il n'aurait pu le dire. Les Avada Kedavra avaient fusé des deux camps. Et Harry s'était plus uniquement concentré sur ses adversaires, tous là au grand complet, entourant le mage noir qui les domminait par sa prestence et par sa taille. Voldemort les surplombait tous d'une dizaine de centimètres. Comme s'il plannait à quelques centimètres du sol. Même ses mouvements fluides et souples semblaient donner cette impression.

Puis Harry l'avait vu entre les mangemorts. Droit comme un I, superbe, toujours son air autain flanqué sur le visage. Cette vision avait, en quelque sorte, provoqué la perte d'Harry. Il l'aimait secrétement depuis trois ans. Lui qu'il avait vu passait du coté obscure sans pouvoir l'en empéché, sans pouvoir lui avouer ses terribles sentiments à son égard. Et alors croyant l'avoir perdu définitivement, sa némésis refaisait surface. Et il devait l'affronter !

Sa vue était devenu floue quelques secondes, mais assez longtemps pour dévier Harry de son but.

Plus rien ne comptait pour Harry Potter que le corps fin de Drago Malefoy se dressant face à lui.

Alors ? Je continue ou non ?

J'éspère que la réponse sera positive...

Laissez moi plein de reviews pour me dire ce qu'il en est , siouplaiiiiiiit !

Oh'Shi


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau slash Harry Drago. Celui ci est encore bien noir...**

**Merci pour les quelques revues que j'ai eu mais je vous garantie que si vous voulez la suite... Va falloir me le demandez plus sérieusement que ça !**

**Donc à votre bon coeur messieurs dames, dites moi tous ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre que je vous offre quand même... **

Couple : HP/DM : Attention homophobes s'abstenir et coeurs sensibles de même... Possibilités certaines de scènes de viols...

Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire suit au début, et seuleument pour les bases de ma fic, une fiction, **_Lune d'argent, _**de Speedy of 77, qui est une merveilleuse slasheuse et dont j'apprécie tout particulièrement le style. J'éspère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de lui avoir piqué quelques idées et moi je vous conseille tout particulièrement d'aller faire un saut et un très grand arrêt sur son profile pour découvrir ses petites merveilles si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà !

Rating : M

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**POTUI HOC FACERE**

( J'aurai pu le faire...mais je ne l'ai pas fait )

**Potter vs Malfoy**

La fin de son rêve tirra Harry hors du sommeil et le rammena brutalement à la réalité. Il était toujours dans ce cachot miteux. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il dormait. Tous son corps était transi de douleur et enkilosé. Il essaya de se redresser. Quand le vertige fut passé, il se leva. Il ne tint pas sur ses jambes et il fut prit d'un nouveau vertige alors qu'il s'affala sur ses genoux de tout son poids. Il ne put que se laisser tomber en arrière sur son matelas avant que la nausée ne le reprenne. Il attendit quelques minutes en pensant à son avenir qu'il immaginant déja bref. Il ne voyait pas comment sortir de là. Il ne voulait que mourir. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Se laisser mourir.

Il sentait son corps répondre à son souhait. Ses poumons le brulaient. Il sentait le feu s'insinuait à l'intérieur de son corps. Ne pouvant se suicider par lui même à cause de cette foutue prophétie, il décida que dorénavant il n'aurait de cesse de provoquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que celui-ci le tue au plus vite.

_Tu vas voir comment il va te tuer ! Je suis sur qu'il à une imagination débordante ! _lui rappela sa conscience.

Il en était à ce stade de ses réflèxions quand il entendit les gonds rouillés de la lourde porte en fer, qui le maintenait enfermé, grincer. Il ne put s'empecher de supplier la Providence pour que son visiteur soit Voldemort et que celui-ci vienne pour l'achever.

Même brutalement à coup de Doloris, Harry n'avait que faire de la manière. Il voulait juste quitter ce monde où il avait tout raté.

Sa vie n'avait été qu'un désastre pendant seize années. La seule année qui avait du être agréable manquait dans sa mémoire. Même en cherchant dans les fins fonds de son cerveau, il n'arrivait à revoir des moments qu'il avait passé avec ses parents.

Puis était arrivé ce fou dégénéré qu'il lui en voulait juste parce qu'Harry avait été désigné comme être l'élu pour le tuer ! Il n'en revenait pas de sa malchance. Même la seule personne qu'il aurait voulu à ses cotés ne serait jamais là pour le soutenir.

Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux du pire élève qu'ai porté Poudlard durant ces dix dernières années ? Pourquoi lui avait-il toujours montré du mépris ? Peut-être par lacheté ou par orgueil. Harry savait que les sentiments du serpentard n'avait jamais été dans le même sens que les siens. Il en avait fait son deuil. Enfin il le croyait encore jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ai vu dans les rangs des mangemorts.

Peut-être que s'il lui avait confié juste une part de ses sentiments, il ne serrait pas dans cette prison aujourd'hui.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, une lumière blafarde envahit la pièce et la torche qui était placée là, dans la pièce alors qu'Harry ne l'avait même pas aperçu, s'enflamma comme si elle n'avait attendu que l'ouverture de la porte. Le jeune Griffondor ferma les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière, puis prudemment il les réouvrit en espèrant que son souhait se réalise. Lorsqu'il reconnu l'homme qui lui faisait face, il se redressa dans un ultime sursaut de fureur pour se jetter à la gorge de son vis à vis.

Mais Harry regretta immédiatement son geste. Il tomba de tout son poids sur ses genoux. Puis à quatre pattes par terre comme il était, il ne put retenir le flot de bile qui se déversa de sa bouche. Son estomac n'en pouvait plus de se vider ainsi.

- T'es dégueulasse Potter , s'esclama le jeune homme qui esquiva d'un bond en arrière le vomi.

C'est alors qu'Harry ne put retenir un rire froid, glacial, même sarcastique, qui ne lui ressemblait en rien, tout en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche. Même sa voix était rendue incroyablement rauque et grave. Les mains au sol, la tête au dessus de ses refoulements intestinaux, le brun releva ses yeux sur le blond qui avait une grimace de dégout collée sur son visage.

_Son visage d'ange ! _pensa un court instant Harry.

Mais c'est d'autres mots qui s'échappérent de ses lèvres qui commençaient à prendre la couleur de la mort.

- Merde, je t'ai loupé saloperie !

Une quinte de toux le fit se plier en deux, une main essayant vainement de tenir ses côtes cassées.

Devant le regard assassin d'Harry, Drago n'avait pu s'empécher de faire un pas en arrière. Le blond avait eu peur de ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son supplicié. Horriblement changé, son regard, d'où transperçait le désespoir, était rempli d'une haine éxacérbée par sept années de mépris et d'insultes. Le blond regretta une seconde de ne pas avoir eu Harry comme ami. Mais ce qui troubla le plus Drago c'était la couleur des yeux d'Harry. Il n'en était pas sûr mais il avait cru les voir noirs.

Noirs comme la cendre.

C'est alors qu'il comprit en posant le regard sur ce qu'Harry avait abondemment rejetté sur le sol.

_Du sang !_

C'était plus du sang que de la bile.

_Le maître a du détruire sa baguette. Il est en train de mourir... _

_Non ! Pas comme ça ! Pas encore !_

Drago du mettre fin à ses pensées qui prenaient un mauvais chemin.

Depuis quand ne souhait-il pas la mort du pitoyable Harry Potter ?

Drago se baissa et saisi Harry par le col de sa chemise qui avant d'être sale et déchirée avait du être blanche.

_L'uniforme de l'école !_

Drago fut jaloux d'Harry d'avoir pu continuer sa vie près de ses amis, pas comme lui qui devait obeïr au moindre claquement de doigts de son maître.

- Relève toi Potter !

Il devait maintenir le corps d'Harry qui se refusait à tenir sur ses jambes. Puis avec une force que le brun n'aurait jamais imaginé chez son homologue, Drago le balança sur le mur opposé de la cellule. Harry hurla de surprise puis de douleur quand il s'affala le long du mur. Puis il attendit le coup fatal qu'il savait inévitable. Il avait vu Drago se saisir de sa baguette et la pointer dans sa direction avec une rage innommable sur sa frêle figure.

- Endoloris !

Harry ne voulut pas crier. Il se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer son hurlement. Drago accentua le sort et là Harry ne put se retenir. Il hurla. Il hurla toute sa douleur, toute sa rage face à cet homme qui ne l'avait jamais aimé alors que lui avait déséspéré pendant deux ans de le séduire et qu'ils en finissent avec toute cette haine qu'ils s'étaient toujours voués.

Harry avait toujours éspèré la redemption du Serpentard, mais là, à ce moment, il ne pouvait plus éspéré. La rage d'Harry redoubla tout comme sa douleur. Son coeur venait de suivre la même voix que son corps.

Il venait de se briser.

Drago rigola de sa voix glaciale. Il prenait du plaisir en contemplant le corps près de la mort qui gisait à ses pieds. Oh oui, il en avait torturé des gens, il en avait tué aussi pour prouver sa fidélité au Lord Noir. Mais là, il exerçait sa propre vengence. Le Serpentard se vengait d'Harry. Il se vengeait de ne pas avoir eu le choix de choisir sa vie comme ce maudit lion. Il n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis, comme Harry avec sa sang de bourbe et son Weasmoche.

Rien. Il n'avait rien à lui que son nom et son sang. Et encore son sang ! Il se serrait bien passait de l'héritage génétique de son père.

Il mit fin à son sort. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui même et Drago se rapprocha de ce corps qu'il détestait.

_Merlin ! Qu'il est vulnérable ! _

_Je pourrais le tuer... _

_Mais tu l'aimes trop..._

Drago l'empoigna une nouvelle fois, Harry se laissa faire, trop épuiser pour riposter. Puis le blond attrapa le bras du Griffondor et le tira comme si le corps du brun n'avait été qu'une simple marionnette.

Harry glissait sur la pierre froide dans un parcours qui lui sembla interminable. Drago lui fit descendre 4 marches toujours en le tirant. La tête du brun ballotait dans tous les sens tandis que son corps était meurtri un peu plus à chaque choc. Harry n'avait même pas le courage de protester verbalement. Il voulait juste mourir.

_Peut-être que Malfoy se laissera emporter après tout ! _

Arrivé dans la nouvelle cellule, Drago se retourna vers Harry et lui chuchota machiavéliquement :

- Le maître ne veut pas te tuer tout de suite. Il t'as privé de ta magie, il ne craint plus rien de toi. Et il a l'intention de s'amuser un peu avec toi... La seule chose qu'il ne t'ai pas encore arraché c'est ta virginité.

Sans vouloir montrer à Drago l'impacte que ses propos avait eu, Harry essaya de garder un visage complétement neutre, typiquement malfoyen, alors qu'il était soumis au regard scrutateur du blond. Les yeux d'Harry n'avaient pu cacher l'appréhension qu'il éprouvait. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Il n'allait pas quand même chialer devant ce traître !

- Je lui ai dit que tu étais toujours un jeune puceau effarouché Potter, continua le blond avec hargne. Si j'étais toi mon lionceau, j'aurrai peur pour mon cul !

Puis, Drago observa un instant Harry. Il sentit un immense mal-être naître dans son estomac.

_Harry, pourquoi ?_

_Sauve le !_

_Je ne peux pas !_

_Sauve le !_

_Je vais me faire tuer !_

_Alors tu es si lâche que ça..._

Il se bataillait ainsi avec sa conscience quand une larme qu'Harry n'avait pu retenir, coula sur la joue du Survivant.

Contrairement à ce que Drago avait prévu, Harry ne tourna pas le regard pour cacher ses larmes. Drago se sentit de plus en plus mal.

Il ne pouvait rien faire et de toutes façons, il ne voulait rien faire pour ce batard !

C'est le blond qui se redressa pour mettre fin à ce contact, pour mettre fin aux sentiments que lui inspiraient ces yeux si expressifs.

Il jetta alors un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce. La petite chambre était tapissée de vert sombre. Un lit à baldaquin s'imposait sur un pan de mur et semblait vouloir acceuillir Harry dans des draps propres. Sous une petite lucarne, trop haute pour voir dehors et trop étroite pour pouvoir s'échaper par cette voix, surplombait un simple bureau droit en bois clair. A coté, une porte actuellement ouverte menait à une salle d'eau où Drago apercevait un lavabo, des toilettes et une douche vaste refermée par une cabine en bois sculptée à la manière des arabesques orientales. Le carrelage était, sans étonnement possible, vert et blanc. A mieux y regarder la pièce paraissait paisible et accueillante. Harry n'avait pu encore s'en rendre compte. C'est alors que Drago lui lança le coup de grâce :

- Le Seigneur ayant prévu de te visiter souvent, il préférait t'installer dans une cellule plus saine.

Drago n'osait plus regarder Harry qui n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre depuis que le Serpentard l'avait laché.

Drago scruta une quelquonque émotion sur le visage du brun mais rien ne transparut. Totalement inexpressif, ses lèvres entrouvertes, comme s'il souhaitait rendre son dernier soupir, Harry continuait à chercher le regard de Drago.

_Regarde moi ! Tourne tes yeux vers moi !_ pensait très fort Harry.

Mais Drago ne pouvait plus regarder ces yeux totalement noirs. Ces yeux qui avaient tant changés. Ces yeux qui étaient totalement éteints. Il fallait que Drago sorte de cette pièce. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Avant d'avoir atteint la porte alors qu'Harry continuait de giser au sol, Drago essaya de se recontenancer et il lança au Survivant d'une voix froide mais quelque peu chevrotante :

- Il va te violer Potter. Le Maître va te violer !

Et Drago sortit précipitamment pour laisser libre cours à ses larmes, alors qu'Harry faisait de même de son coté.

¤¤¤

Alors, verdict ?

Je continues toujours ? Mais vous savez ce qu'il vous restes à faire... Avis à tous ceux qui lisent ces quelques lignes : Une review fait toujours plaisir... Enfin, presque toujours !

A plus,

Oh'Shi


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau slash Harry Drago. Celui ci est encore bien noir...**

**Donc à votre bon coeur messieurs dames, dites moi tous ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre. **

Couple : HP/DM : Attention homophobes s'abstenir ainsi que les coeurs sensibles...

Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire suit au début, et seuleument pour les bases de ma fic, une fiction, **_Lune d'argent, _**de Speedy of 77, qui est une merveilleuse slasheuse et dont j'apprécie tout particulièrement le style. J'éspère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de lui avoir piqué quelques idées et moi je vous conseille tout particulièrement d'aller faire un saut et un très grand arrêt sur son profile pour découvrir ses petites merveilles si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà !

Rating : M

ATTENTION : SCENE DE VIOL.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

RAR anonymes :

Lou : malheureusement je crois que tu as arrété de lire cette fic...

Daphlanote : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Sinon, je crois que Potui hoc facere ça veut bien dire J'aurai pu le faire... Mais j'en suis pas sure non plus. Si quelqu'un veut rajouter ça définition du titre, il peut tout à fait.

Shannara : Happy end ? ... Chais pas... Pô sur...

Yohina. Désolée... Mais ce chapitre avait été écrit avant... Alors pour le viol, je m'escuse...

Et message spéciale à la grande déesse Lillule (là, je te l'accorde c'est du 20ème degrés...) je sais que ce chapitre te rappelera une autre fic... Mais je te l'ai dit... la douche... Tu verras...

Quoi, vous autres ? C'est une conversation privée, vous écoutez aux portes maintenant ?

Merci à tous en tout cas.

Oh'Shi

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**POTUI HOC FACERE**

( J'aurai pu le faire...mais je ne l'ai pas fait )

Potter vs Voldemort

Harry était resté étendu sur le sol après que Drago fut sortit de la pièce en ayant claqué la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait pas la force de se lever. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si la porte était bien vérouillée. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il resta sans penser, sombrant dans l'inconscient.

Son Drago. Le seul qu'il n'ai jamais vraiment aimé, son ange, ne l'aimait pas en retour. Et il sombra, des larmes roulant sur ses joues sales en traçant des sillons plus clairs à travers la saletée.

Le lendemain, Harry n'entendit jamais la porte s'ouvrir. Il fut réveillé par des doigts carressant son visage. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut pétrifié d'horreur. Les yeux rouges d'un visage inhumain le sondaient. Quand Voldemort eu la satisfaction de voir sa proie éveillée, un fin sourir étira étira ses lèvres et il attrapa dans ses bras le corps inerte d'Harry pour le déposer sur le lit. Le jeune homme en pouvait plus bougé, paralysé par la peur. Sa voix restait bloqué dans sa gorge alors qu'il aurait voulu crié. Aussi il se laissa faire sans protester par son ennemi. Toujours en carressant le corps pales avec ses longs doigts effilés, Voldemort lui murmura approchant son visage de celui d'Harry.

- Alors comme ça tu es vierge mon ami... C'est étonnant car tu es pourtant ravissant !

Harry réussit a réunir ses dernières forces pour lui répondre tout en essayant de tourner la tête face à l'haleine chaude du Lord Noir qui se repandait dans son cou et sur sa joue.

- Je ne suis pas ton ami Tom, répondit Harry d'une voix froide.

La fureur voila les yeux terribles du Mage Noir.

- J'avais prévu de ne pas te faire souffrir mais là tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je vais te faire hurler !

- Tu aimerai trop espèce de cinglé !

Voldemort parru soudain très offensé par le ton d'Harry qui avait plus crié cette phrase que parlé.

- Tu commence à perdre ton sang froid, Harry. C'est très bien, répondit le Mage d'une voix ravie. Mais, vois tu, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps de t'apprendre les leçons de courtoisie qui te serraient dû ! On va passer aux choses sérieuses !

D'une main, il retourna Harry qui commençait a avoir vraiment peur. Le survivant agita ses bras dans tous les sens mais la poigne du mage qui le retenait immobile d'une main sur les reins le maintenait plaqué sur le matelas moelleux. Ses côtes endolories le rappelèrent à l'ordre et Harry arrêta ses mouvements inutiles.

Le mage noir d'un sort informulé dévêtit Harry qui se retrouva nu sous le maître des ténèbres. Celui-ci carressait avidement le corps de sa victime. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur ces fesses rebondies, délicieusement offertes à lui seul.

Son envie était palpable. Le coeur d'Harry battait de plus en plus vite et il cru l'espace d'une seconde que les pulsations allaient devenir trop rapide pour que son organe les supporte. Mais son coeur, il le savait allait tenir le coup, et allait devoir subir l'affront. Harry était horrifié de sentir l'envie du sorcier dréssée contre sa cuisse.

Puis, tout comme Voldemort l'avait fait pour Harry, il se dévêtit à son tour, tout en continuant de caresser Harry.

Harry ne put retenir un frisson quand il sentit sa chair contre celle du mage. Il avait le corps chaud contrairement à ce qu'Harry se représentait.

_Ce n'est qu'un serpent, il paiera..._

Harry sentit le sexe du mage se plaçait face à son entrée intime que personne n'avait jamais franchi. C'est alors que Voldemort le pénétra d'un cou de rein ferme.

La douleur que ressenti le pauvre supplicié était bien pire que cent doloris. Harry ne put s'empécher d'hurler de rage, de terreur et de douleur. Il se sentait déchiré en deux, totalement dominé par le mage. Harry se sentait trainé plus bas que terre. Il n'était plus rien. Son corps cessait d'éxister.

Pour contenir son cri, il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang et il crispa ses mains sur les draps. Les fesses relevées vers le mage qui lui maintenait le torse plaquait sur les draps, Harry se vit arsenait de plusieurs coups de butoirs, toujours plus fort, toujours plus profondément.

Harry avait mal. Il était sur qu'il saignait là où le mage ne lui laissait aucun répis. Il se concentrait tellement fort pour ne plus crier qu'Harry ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il pleurait.

Puis, il sentit le mage se deversait en lui en poussant un cri rauque qui donna la chaire de poule au jeune homme qui ne pouvait plus supporté la douleur. Il était souillé de l'intérieur, à jamais salis, impure.

Voldemort s'écroula sur lui, en sueur. Harry ne put réprimer un sanglot.

Sanglot de douleur.

Alors que le mage venait de se retirer, il sentit le mélange de sperme et de sang lui couler le long des cuisses. Et un nouveau sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Le mage noir saisit Harry pour le mettre sur le dos. Tous les muscles du jeune homme étaient contractés. Une fois couché sur le dos, Voldemort s'assit sur son bassin pour le surplomber. Le sorcier carressa les joues humides d'Harry qui maintenait ses yeux fermés. Puis sa main droite se leva et il arsena deux gifles magistrales au jeune brun. Il délivra ensuite Harry tout en riant. Il se leva et après s'être jetté un rapide sort de nettoyage, le mage se rhabilla.

Harry se tourna sur le flanc, dos à Voldemort, laissant libre cours à ses larmes silencieuses. Recroquevillé sur lui même Harry ne voulait plus combattre. S'en était trop.

_Tu as gagné, je rends les armes..._

Voldemort s'assit sur le lit à coté de ce corps qu'il venait de violer. Harry sentit le matelas s'affaisser et il resserra un peu plus ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui. Puis, il sentit de longs doigts décharnés tracé un sillon glacé le long de son dos et sur ses fesses. La maitîse d'Harry s'envola aussitôt et il essaya tant bien que mal de repousser cette main froide. Il ne voulait plus jamais la sentir. Mais Voldemort lui saisit le poignet et il lui dit :

- C'est bien mon mignon. Tu comprends vite. Maintenant j'attends de toi un peu plus de respect que tu m'en as montré jusqu'à présent. Maintenant que tu as connaissance de ton chatiment ! Mais remarque tu es tellement divin que je pourrai bien profiter de toi même si tu ne commets pas de faute !

Harry lui répondit par un sanglot qui sembla se répercuter le long des parois sombres de la pièce. Il sentit le sorcier se relever et avant qu'il n'est franchi la porte, le mage lui lança le coup de grâce :

- Je t'envoie Malfoy ! Sa compagnie te serra certainement agréable... !

_Si tu savais seulement ce que tu disais !_

Puis la porte claqua violemment. Harry était de nouveau seul avec sa conscience et son malaise.

_Non, pas Malfoy. Pas lui..._

Harry encore sous le choc du chatiment du Lord Noir ne put se retenir de vomir une nouvelle fois la bile et le sang que son estomac contenait. Il n'avait pu se redresser assez pour regurgiter sa haine hors du lit.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut le sang qu'il vomissait maintenant depuis quelques heures. Il eut alors l'espoir de mourir bientôt.

Malfoy, le garçon le plus arrogant et hautain que la terre est portée allait le voir dans cette tenue humiliante, dans cette nudité totale qui ne mettait rien en valeur de son corps mis à part les sévices corporels qu'il venait de subir. Harry ne voulait pas être vu dans cet état. Il aurait voulu toujours pouvoir donné le change à ses agresseurs et leur montrer qu'ils ne le détruiraient jamais. Mais il se rendait à l'évidence. il avait perdu la guerre, il avait été battu, il avait été violé, et il n'avait plus rien qui le rattachait à se monde cruel.

_Hormis un regard ténébreux comme un ciel d'orage dans lequel j'ai cru voir de la compassion... Tu rêves mon pauvre Harry !_

Harry se détendit quelque peu en pensant, que dis-je , en fantasmant sur le fait que son blond préféré aurait pu le sauver dans une autre vie.

¤¤¤

- Biensur Maître ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

- C'est bien mon petit Dragon, répondit Voldemort en s'asseyant sur un trône situé au centre d'une vaste pièce circulaire richement décorée en tentures qui réprésentées les armes de Salazard Serpentard, des serpents aux yeux rouges enroulés sur une large épée.

Il posa sa main blanchâtre sur la tête blonde qui était inclinée devant lui.

Drago ferma les yeux pour refouler la multitude de sentiments de haine et de dégout qui montait en lui. Heureusement que son parrain lui avait appris l'occlumencie et que ses leçons avait profité plus qu'au misérable Potter !

Drago ne put s'empecher de penser que maintenant le Survivant ne serait plus l'idôle du Collège. Il eut un sentiment de jalousie à l'égard du brun qui pensait-il était en train de croupir dans ses blessures.

_Il va mourir, réveille toi !_

Même si Drago Malfoy avait était le garçon aux mil conquêtes, il avait toujours était le vil serpentard que son père lui avait enseigné à être. Il regrettait tant d'avoir dû suivre cette voix, ce chemin maudit au nom d'un héritage familial !

_Quel plaisanterie ! Au moins, Har... Potter ! Au moins Potter est tel qu'il est ! _

Personne ne lui dictait la façon dont il devait se comporter en public, en famille, avec ses amis.

- Je voudrai que tu te serves de tes talents en médicomagie. Tu iras demain soigner Potter pour qu'il soit en forme pour quand je retournerai le voir le soir. Je veux qu'il retrouve des forces. Aujourd'hui, il ne s'est pas débattu ! Ce n'était pas assez marrant. Je compte sur toi pour lui rendre sa hargne surtout que je l'ai un peu amoché il me semble !

Voldemort avait un petit sourir en coin que Drago détestait.

_Ne pense à rien, ne pense à rien !_

- Bien maître, répondit une nouvelle fois Drago mettant ainsi fin à ses pensées.

L'esprit du blond calcula très vite ses intérets et il ne voulait pas laisser Harry mourir. Alors il voulu tenter le tout pour le tout. Drago hésita quelques instants puis il demanda :

-Puis-je me permettre un remarque mon maître ?

- Vas-y mon petit dragon ! lui déclara Voldemort avec un ton chaleureux et attentif.

Merlin qu'il détestait cette appellation !

- Vous avez détruit sa baguette et il se meurt.

Drago attendit de nouveau une poignée de sedondes avant de continuer.

- Dois-je lui donner un peu d'Orvana ?

Ce fut au tour de Voldemort de rester pensif un bref instant comme s'il cherchait ses mots pour répondre. Quand il reprit la parole c'était d'une voix d'outre tombe :

- Oui. Mais très peu. Juste pour que je puisse m'amuser un peu avec lui.

- A vos ordres.

Puis comme si Voldemort avait toujours eu sur lui le remède pour soigner Harry, il sortit de dessous sa cape une petite fiole violette. Il la tendit à son mangemort qui l'attrappa précautionneusement.

- Tu lui soigne ses blessures et tu lui administre quelques gouttes de la potion. Puis tu me ramènes le reste.

Pour seule réponse Drago inclina un peu plus sa tête vers le mage et sortit de la pièce dans un bruissement de cape.

_J'arrive Harry..._

¤¤¤

Alors, verdict ?

Je continue toujours ? Le prochain chapitre ne sera certainemenent pas en ligne avant le 11 aout. J'éspère que vous patienterez...

Oh'Shi


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau slash Harry Drago. Celui ci est encore bien noir...**

**Donc à votre bon coeur messieurs dames, dites moi tous ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre. **

Couple : HP/DM : Attention homophobes s'abstenir.

Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire suit au début, et seuleument pour les bases de ma fic, une fiction, **_Lune d'argent, _**de Speedy of 77, qui est une merveilleuse slasheuse et dont j'apprécie tout particulièrement le style. J'éspère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de lui avoir piqué quelques idées et moi je vous conseille tout particulièrement d'aller faire un saut et un très grand arrêt sur son profile pour découvrir ses petites merveilles si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà !

Rating : M

Bon je sais que ce chapitre rappellera encore beaucoup de choses à certains... Bon, je me dépêche d'updater donc désolée pour les fautes qui m'auraient échappées.

Sinon, j'éspère que vous aimerez toujours et je vous propose de jetter un coup d'oeil sur ma nouvelle fic : Oh oh oh rien que de maudits pirates...

Et merci encore à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**POTUI HOC FACERE**

( J'aurai pu le faire...mais je ne l'ai pas fait )

**Orvana**

Drago marchait calmement dans les couloirs du sombre refuge de son maître. Voldemort lui avait dit de soigner Harry que le lendemain matin mais il ne pouvait pas attendre. Drago voulait être sur qu'Harry était toujours vivant. Il savait bien que le brun avait toujours eu des pulsions déstructrices. Quelques torches accrochées aux murs de pierre froide et noire s'allumaient au fur et à mesure que Drago avançait pour se rééteindre après lui. Il tenait serré fermement contre lui la potion que Voldemort lui avait confié.

_En combien de temps je pourrai en préparer d'autre. Avec l'aide de Sévérus..._

Il était arrivé sans s'en rendre compte à l'entrée de la chambre de Potter.

_Merlin, que vais-je découvrir ?_

Autant Drago était impatient de voir dans quel état Harry se trouvait, autant il avait peur. La main tenant sa baguette pour lever le sortilège d'emprisonnement, il hésitait à pénétrer dans la salle. Le maître lui avait dit qu'il l'avait un peu amoché. Tels avaient été ses mots.

_Mais "amoché" pour le Seigneur, ça signifie que c'est pas très joli à voir après..._

_Par Merlin ! T'es un Malfoy ! Et les Malfoys n'ont pas peur ! Ressaisis toi !_

Malfoy leva le sortilège. La chambre était éclairé par la lumière du jour naissant. Une pénombre douce englobait la pièce. L'odeur nauséabonde de sexe et de sang frappa de suite le blond. Drago jetta tout de suite son regard sur le lit dans lequel il savait trouver Harry. Celui-ci semblait dormir. Drago avança à pas de loup et contourna le lit pour se retrouver face au bel endormi.

_Bel endormi ? Mais depuis quand je le trouve beau Potter ?_

Le brun était effectivement entrain de dormir, mais d'un sommeil agité. Drago le remarqua de suite. Harry ne cessait de trembler et d'avoir des sursauts qui lui arrachaient une grimace.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus Drago c'était la vision d'horreur qu'il avait sous les yeux. Harry était quasiment défiguré. Une large plaie sur le front semblait prête à s'infecteter et lui déformait dans une énorme bosse la moitié de son visage.

Sa peau était livide.

_Lui qui était si halé !_

Puis le regard de Drago se posa sur la cicatrice du Survivant qui était rouge presque luisante sur cette peau cadavérique entre les cheveux bruns qui lui collaient à la peau. Drago remarqua qu'Harry avait les cheveux plus longs que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu au Collège. Ses cheveux lui tombait en de longues mèches sur son visage.

_Merlin !_

Le drap blanc ne recouvrait Harry que jusqu'au torse. Alors délicatement Drago tendit ses doigts tremblant et se saisit du drap. Il le fit doucement descendre sur le corps d'Harry qui dormait toujours.

Au fur et à mesure de la chute du tissus, une boule se formait dans la gorge du blond. Arrivé au niveau des hanches, Drago se rendit compte de la nudité totale de son brun.

_Il l'avait vraiment violé alors ?_

Puis le tissus découvrit entièrement Harry et Drago ne put réprimer le cri d'horreur qui voulu sortir de ses lèvres.

Le drap que Drago venait d'enlevé était d'un blanc immaculé tandis que celui du dessous était constellé de taches se sang. Harry se révéilla au cri de Malfoy et il eu peur. Drago avait reculé d'un pas quand les iris d'ébenne s'étaient posées sur lui.

Harry se rendant compte de sa nudité chercha du regard le drap qui était tombé au sol. Il voulut le ramassé mais son mouvement lui arracha un cri de douleur. Alors, il renonça à se recouvrir et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même tout en sanglotant.

_Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait ? _

Des traces d'ongles barraient les fesses d'Harry et l'arrière de ses cuisses portaient de larges zébrures d'où de minces filets de sang s'échappaient. Drago savait qu'il devait souffrir le martyr.

Harry était horrifié de se montrer comme ça d'une part mais surtout il avait peur du regard de Malfoy qui le fixait avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

_La rage ! Il veut me tuer !_

Et cette odeur toujours plus forte dans les narines du blond vint à bout de sa carapace. Drago ne pouvait plus voir ce spectacle immonde qui s'offrait à ses yeux. A peine deux jours plus tôt, il aurait jubilé de pouvoir voir Harry dans cette posture. Mais aujourd'hui il en était bien différent. Mais que c'était-il passait pour qu'il est changé à ce point ? Quels étaient ces sentiments qu'il éprouvait à la vue de ces immondices ? Pourquoi avait-il soudain une folle envie de soigner Potter et de le sortir de cet Enfer ?

_Pourquoi il me regarde comme si j'allais lui faire du mal ? Comme si j'en étais encore capable!_

Drago ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Harry dans cet état. Il sentit la nausé le prendre. Alors comme une furie, il sortit de la chambre sans qu'Harry ne comprenne quoi que ce soit.

Le blond prit le temps de vérouiller la porte avant de ne pouvoir contenir ce que ses intestins lui renvoyèrent. Il se délesta devant la porte de la cellule. A genoux par terre, il exulhait. Sa rage était telle qu'il pensait que le maître allait le sentir. Il avait envie de tout détruire. Mais surtout, il voulait faire sortir Harry de là.

_Personne ne mérite un traitement de la sorte. _

Drago se dégoutait lui même. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser aller comme ça. Après tout, c'était le dernier d'une grande famille de sorcier. Il devait savoir tenir sa place. Et sa place était au près de son maitre. Cependant il revoyait sans cesse le regard du brun qui s'était posé sur lui.

_Ces yeux !_

Ils étaient tellement noirs, tellement expressifs. Drago y avait lu de la crainte. Ce sentiment lui poignarda le coeur. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry souffre. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main rageur et après avoir lancé un sortilège rapide de nettoyage, il transplana de suite vers le manoir Malfoy. Il retrouva directement sa chambre. Il fit pivoter une porte secrète cachée dans la partie de sa bilbliothèque favorite. Tous les livres qui pivotèrent concernaient l'art suprême des potions. Beaucoup avait été offert par son parrain. C'est sur que Rogue était un homme éxécrable mais Drago l'avait quelque peu attendri. Sévérus avait du s'occuper un long moment de Drago pendant son enfance. Narcissa avait contracté une grave maladie alors que Drago n'avait que 7 ans et son père n'avait pas voulu s'occuper de lui.

Drago se saisit du plus gros livre sur les potions qu'il possédait et referma la porte de son laboratoire derrière lui. Ce livre était très rare et peu de personne pouvait se vanter de l'avoir ne serait-ce que feuilleté. Il trouva tout de suite la page qu'il cherchait. Drago s'installa sur un bureau, au milieu d'une multitude d'alambic qui semblaient ne pas avoir servi depuis plusieurs années vu l'épaisseur de poussière qui les recouvrait. Il posa le livre et un nuage de poussière s'éleva de la table. Il toussa deux fois pour essayer d'évacuer la poussière qu'il avait par mégarde respirer.

- Orvana, demanda-t-il d'une voix haute et claire.

Il savait que le manoir était actuellement occupé que par les elfes de maison. Ceux ci avait bien trop peur de leur jeune maître pour venir le déranger dans ses affaires.

Le livre s'ouvrit tout de suite à la page de la potion demandée.

Drago commença à lire les ingrédients et le mode de préparation. Il déséspérait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

La moitié des ingredients était difficile à trouver et la préparation était extrememnt longue. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il pesa le pour et le contre en quelque millièmes de secondes et il se décida à appeler son parrain. Le reseaux des cheminées que possédait les Malfoys était protégé et Drago savait que son maitre n'aurait aucune connaissance de ses contacts. Il se dirigea vers l'antre rougeoyante qui tronait dans sa chambre, attrappa une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette avant de la jetté dans le feu. Il s'agenouilla au sol et posa sa tête dans les flammes vertes en pronoçant distinctement l'adresse de son parain.

- 13 Ter Allée des Embrumes.

Sa tête se mis aussitôt à tournoyer en passant devant une mutitude de cheminées allumées avant de se stabiliser chez son parrain.

- Sévérus ? appela Drago en scrutant la pièce sombre. Seul un canapé et un fauteuil lui était visible.

Drago réïtéra son appel un peu plus fort. Puis se fût un Rogue encore plus austère que d'habitude qui s'avança prudemment la baguette à la main vers lui. Il portait comme à son habitude une longue robe noire. Ses cheveux étaient désordonné et il lui tombaient en cacade devant son visage. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux dans l'antre de sa cheminé une expression d'étonnemnet traversa son visage pâle.

- Drago ? Mais que fais tu là ? En plein milieu de la nuit !

- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard. Pardonne moi.

- Le maître sait que tu es là ? demanda Rogue d'une voix méfiante.

- Non. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Rogue se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas avoir à aider son filleul. Celui-ci l'avait mis dans une position plus que troublante au sein de Poudlard en devant tuer Dumbeldore. Et Rogue ne voulait pas recommençait les mêmes exploits.

- Que veux tu ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- J'ai besoin d'Orvana.

Rogue était stupéfait. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette requête et il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que son filleul pouvait bien en faire. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour demander des explications, Drago le coupa.

- Ne me pose pas de questions, Sévérus, je ne te répondrai pas. Je te demande juste si tu peux me fabriquer de l'Orvana. Je ne possède pas tout les ingrédients et je n'ai pas assez de temps à moi. Le Seigneur me demande trop de choses pour que je puisse en fabriquer.

Le regard de Drago semblait déterminé et sa résolution vint à bout de son parrain. Rogue soupira bruyamment et dit :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de t'en faire. J'en ai toujours un flacon chez moi. Attends moi cinq secondes.

Drago patienta nerveusement. Ses genoux devant sa propre cheminée commençaient à être douloureux. Son parrain réapparût peu de temps après.

Il lui tendit un flacon violet. Exactement le même que celui que Voldemort lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt. Drago se fit alors la réflexion que son parrain avait du faire les deux flacons qui étaient désormais en sa possession.

- Méfies toi Drago. Le jeu au quel tu joues est dangereux. Malheureusement je ne peux que t'encourager à suivre cette voix.

- Comment peux-tu avoir la moindre idée de ce que je veux faire avec cette potion ?

- Je ne connais qu'une seule personne dont la baguette a été détruite récemment... et que tu pourrais avoir envie de sauver !

Pour une fois la voix de Rogue était lègérement amusée. Drago ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Malgrès la pénombre le parrain du serpentard s'en rendit compte et cette manifestation étira un fin sourire sur le visage pale et fatigué de l'ancien professeur de potion.

- Fais bien attention Drago. Il est meilleur occlumens que tu n'es légimens ! Saches bien caché tes sentiments.

- Merci Sévérus. Je te rendrai ce service.

Rogue fit un bref signe de tête en guise d'acquiessement et Drago reparti comme il était venu.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il décida de dormir un peu et de retourner au repaire de Voldemort à l'aube.

Il ne prit pas le temps de se dévêtir. Il se coucha avec sa robe noire sur ses draps. Ses cheveux mi longs s'étalèrent gracieusement sur l'oreillé. Drago essaya de faire la part des choses dans ses sentiments.

Pourquoi avait-il été si attristé de la vision qu'il avait eu d'Harry ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il avait peur de cette sensasion qui s'éveillait en lui. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le brun.

_Ca ne peut-être que de la pitié !_

_Tu sais bien que ça n'en est pas !_

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est alors ?_

Il s'endormit sur ces questions qui pour l'heure restèrent sans réponse.

¤¤¤

Quand à Harry, qui était resté allongé sur son lit soullié sans pouvoir bouger, il ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction qu'avait eu l'ancien serpentard. Le brun était persuadé d'avoir lu de la colère dans les yeux de son blond. Harry savait bien déceler ce sentiment chez Drago pour l'avoir lui même souvent incitée. Mais là, au moment où Drago avait posé ces yeux sur Harry, celui-ci n'avait rien fait pour évéiller une telle colère au blond ! Au contraire, Drago aurait du se moquer ouvertement de lui au lieu de prendre la fuite comme ça !

Il avait tellement froid ! Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de se recouvrir du drap que Drago avait fait tomber sur le sol. Il éspérait mourir de froid. Harry n'avait plus aucune envie de vivre mais il avait pris la décision de ne pas le montrer à ses ennemis et surtout pas à Voldemort. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire puisqu'il savait désormais être un livre ouvert pour le mage. Sans magie dans le sang, Harry était bien en mal pour cacher ses idées noires et il était encore moins sûr de pouvoir cacher ses sentiments à l'égard de Drago.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'entiche de ce garçon ?

Harry avait bien du s'avouer qu'il était gay. Il s'en était rendu compte quand ses nuits n'avaient été peuplées que du corps du blond. Harry l'avait surpris une fois sous la douche dans les vestiaires après un match Griffondor/Serpentard. La bataille sur le terrain des deux attrapeurs adverses avait été mémorable pour tous les élèves. Ils en été venu aux mains alors qu'ils était en plein vol. Bibine avait du interrompre le match et les deux joueurs s'étaient vu sermonner bien cruellement par le professeur. Aussi, Harry, après le match qui s'était soldé par une victoire des serpentards, avait voulu poursuivre ce qu'il avait commençait en plein vol. Il était entré prudemment dans le vestiaire vert et argent pour y surprendre un Drago, seul, complétement nu se laissant aller à un orgasme sous le jet d'eau brulante. Le serpentard n'avait jamais vu Harry entrer et sortir de la pièce, mais Harry lui n'oublirait jamais ce qu'il avait vu.

La peau du serpentard semblait douce et elle était tellement pale. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps musclé et harmonieux où six années de Quidditch avaient laissé un héritage flatteur. Et ce sexe, cet organe dressé et qui s'était libéré sous le regard envieux et exité d'Harry. Depuis il revait pratiquement chaque nuit de mener Drago à la jouissance.

Aujourd'hui il s'en sentait bien incapable. Il ne savait même pas s' il pourrait encore ressentir du plaisir après ce que Voldemort lui avait fait subir. Il sentait encore ses mains froides se posaient sur lui et ce sexe dur et visqueux s'insinuer en lui en évéillant une douleur insupportable. Ses pensées lui arrachèrent un frisson douloureux.

_Mais Drago... Se pourrait-il qu'avec lui se soit différent ?_

Et il revit ce regard horrible que son blond avait posé sur lui quelques instant plus tôt. Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu se passer avec Drago mais le cours de ses pensées le guida vers un sommeil encore bien mouvementé.

¤¤¤

Alors ?

Laissez moi un petit mot...

Oh'Shi


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau slash Harry Drago. Celui ci est encore bien noir...**

**Donc à votre bon coeur messieurs dames, dites moi tous ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre. **

Couple : HP/DM : Attention homophobes s'abstenir.

Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire suit au début, et seuleument pour les bases de ma fic, une fiction, **_Lune d'argent, _**de Speedy of 77, qui est une merveilleuse slasheuse et dont j'apprécie tout particulièrement le style. J'éspère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de lui avoir piqué quelques idées et moi je vous conseille tout particulièrement d'aller faire un saut et un très grand arrêt sur son profile pour découvrir ses petites merveilles si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà !

Rating : M

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Petites dédicaces toutes spéciales à Goelandrouge et à Lillule qui me flattent beaucoup trop certainement même si j'adooooore ça !

Et merci à Lothy qui m'a laissé un petit mot...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**POTUI HOC FACERE**

( J'aurai pu le faire...mais je ne l'ai pas fait )

**Un pas en avant...**

Quand Drago se réveilla, il était cinq heure du matin. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures et pourtant il se sentait animé d'une nouvelle force et il savait maintenant ce qu'il avait à faire. Il lui semblait avoir révé pendant tout son sommeil des yeux d'Harry. Il les avait vu altérner entre le vert émeraude d'origine et le noir cendré qu'ils avaient maintenant. Le vert semblait espiègle et plein d'entrain alors que le noir semblait mort, au bord du gouffre, comme l'était Harry.

Il maudit Harry pour l'avoir hanté même dans ses rêves.

Drago ne savait encore pourquoi il avait ressenti tant de haine en voyant Harry violé et battu. Il avait souhaité le voir mort de nombreuses fois durant sa scolarité et maintenant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir assisté à la défaite du Survivant et à la victoire du Lord Noir, il hésitait. Il pris une seconde pour maudir son père.

Oui, ce père, ce sang !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à seize ans avait-il été obligé de tuer, de donner la mort par ses propres mains ?

Il se souvenait encore des yeux implorant de l'homme qu'il avait envoyer dans le pays d'Hadès. Et ses yeux avaient exprimé les mêmes sentiments que ceux d'Harry?

De la peine, de la souffrance, de l'incompréhension et du déséspoir ?

Drago se résolut à ses pensés. Il avait trouvé la cause de son malaise à la vue de Potter. Il ne voulait plus tuer.

A cette déduction, Drago se leva précipitemment et se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir et un rire sans joie sortit de sa gorge.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le miroir et murmura un sortilège. Puis il releva les yeux vers son image et il se fit peur.

D'énormes cernes noires barraient son visage et son teint semblait encore plus pale qu'à l'accoutumée. Par contre ses lèvres fines et entrouvertes étaient d'un rouge sombre. Il se les lecha ce qui lui fit accepté le fait qu'il est faim. Il fallait qu'il se nourisse avant d'aller voir Potter.

Il se dévêtit en faisant glisser sa robe par terre et se glissa dans sa douche. Il ouvrit le robinet et règla le jet à la chaleur qu'il aimait. Il sentit l'eau ruisselait le long de son corps et il apprècia.

Ses pensées dévièrent encore une fois sur Potter. Il revoyait sans cesse son corps qui baignait dans son propre sang. Mais surtout il voyait ses yeux. Ce regard si empreint de désespoir.

Drago ferma l'eau et se secha à l'aide d'un sort informulé. Il se rhabilla avec une robe noire propre et descendit au salon après avoir mis dans les poches de sa cape les deux fioles d'Orvana et sa baguette magique. Il appela un elfe de maison et demanda à ce qu'on lui ammène son repas. Après qu'il l'ait eu ingurgité, Drago transplana directement au repair de Voldemort. Celui ci se trouvait en Irlande, dans un vieux chateau à moitié en ruine qui avait été la possession de Salazard Serpentard.

Il arriva, comme chaque mangemort qui transplanait au refuge, dans la salle du trône où Voldemort siégeait. Ce matin, il n'était pas dans la grande salle. Drago se dit que vut l'heure précoce, le mage devait dormir dans ses propres appartements.

Aussi Drago prit d'un pas rapide la direction de la cellule de Potter. Son coeur commença à battre plus vite du fait de l'appréhension qui s'insinuait en lui. Il sentait ses mains trembler dans les poches de sa cape. Ses doigts se resserèrent instinctivement sur un des flacons d'Orvana.

Il était face à la porte et comme la veille, il n'osait entrer. Puis il entendit Harry gémir et sangloter à travers la porte. Drago pris peur, il se saisit de sa baguette et entra prestement dans la chambre.

Il trouva effrayant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Harry était allongé sur son lit, dans la position du foetus, son corps était agité de sanglots bruyants et il n'avait pu se retenir de vomir autour de son lit. Harry n'avait en effet pas eu la force d'aller dans sa salle de bain.

De surcroit, la petite chambre était nauséabonde. Drago eut un haut le corps qu'il retint en posant ses yeux sur Harry. Celui-ci le fixait de ses yeux noirs, son visage était caché derrière ses longues mèches brunes.

Drago fut stupéfié de voir autant de douleur transparaître dans ce regard. D'instinct le blond avança doucement comme s'il cherchait à amadouer une bête sauvage qui aurait la pate coincée dans un piège de chasseur.

Drago avait bien fait de faire preuve de douceur car Harry, le voyant s'approcher de lui se mit à hurler de peur et à essayer de reculer se trouvant acculé contre la tête de lit en fer forgé. Il n'essayait même pas de cacher ses larmes qui coulaient librement et abondemment sur ses joues blanches.

- Potter calme toi !

- Ne me fais pas de mal, ne me fais pas de mal...

Harry n'avait de cesse de crier cette phrase, en machant la moitié de ses mots dans ses sanglots. Ses cris déchiraient le coeur de Drago.

- Je ne vais juste te soigner. Je ne te ferrai aucun mal.

Comme Harry reculait toujours Drago suspendit son avancée. Il resta sans bouger et plus il regardait le brun plus il se sentait mal. Il fallait absolument qu'il le soigne.

- Harry ?

A l'évocation de son prénom, Harry sursauta. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu venant de la bouche du serpentard. Aussi il plongea ses prunelles dans celles de Malfoy et Harry sembla y lire de la sincérité. De toute façon, le griffondor ne souhaitait que mourir donc il pouvait bien laissait Drago accomplir sa besogne. Ainsi, Harry se reprit et ferma les yeux. Il serra compulsivement le drap sur lui et les articulations de ses poings devinrent blanches sous l'effort.

Drago atendait toujours l'approbation du brun pour continuer à avancer vers lui. Quand Harry réouvrit ses yeux il rencontra le regard acier de Malfoy. Ses sourcils fronçaient semblaient s'inquiétait pour lui.

Etait-ce possible ?

- Je ne te ferrai rien Harry.

Harry finit par secouer la tête en guise d'acquiessement. Alors Drago très doucement s'assit sur le bord du lit. Harry était recroqvillé sur lui. Le blond tendit lentement sa main vers la joue du brun. Il accueilli une larme sous ses doigts fins et le contact avec la peau du Survivant le fit frémir. Quand à Harry, il baissa les armes face à ce geste si tendre dont il avait si souvent révé. Leur regard s'accrochèrent de nouveau. Drago lisait dans les yeux noirs la tristesse et la peur, et Harry lisait dans les yeux orageux de Malfoy un sentiment qu'il ne sut identifier.

- Je dois te parler avant de te soigner pour que tu comprennes ce qui t'arrive.

Drago inspira un grand coup avant de poursuivre voyant qu'il avait piqué la curiosité de son ennemi de toujours.

- Mon maître t'a privé de toute ta magie. En premier avec un sort, puis ensuite en détruisant ta baguette. C'est ce qui te rend si malade. Quand la baguette d'un sorcier est détruite par un certain sortilège, le sorcier se meurt.

Les yeux d'Harry s'allumèrent d'une étrange lueure à cette évocation possible de sa mort imminente.

- Pour te soigner il te faut de l'Orvana qui est une potion très difficile à faire.

Drago sortit un des deux flacons de sa poche pour le montrer à Harry.

- C'est le maître qui me l'a donné.

- Et c'est toi qui va me soigner peut-être ?

Le ton d'Harry était tellement froid que le coeur de Drago se serra. Alors il se mit en colère. Il se releva précipitemment et allait crier sur Harry quand il le vit terrifié essayant tant bien que mal de se cacher avec son drap. Drago regretta immédiatemment son geste. Il se contrôla et d'une voix chaude lui dit :

- Escuses moi Harry je n'aurai pas du m'emporter.

Les larmes recommençait à couler sur les joues du jeune homme. Drago se rassit sur un coin de lit propre.

- Laisse moi te soigner, d'accord ? Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état de toutes façons.

Drago le vit un peu se détendre. Alors il essaya d'attraper une de ses mains mais le brun se dégagea. Après avoir soupiré de mécontentement, Malfoy conjura des compresses propres et une bassine d'eau qui chatouillait délicatement les narines du blessé avec son léger parfum de jasmin.

Harry le regardait faire incrédule.

Drago Malfoy allait vraiment soigner ses blessures ?

Le mangemort plongea une des compresses dans la bassine et l'essora. Puis il s'avança près du visage d'Harry et il commença délicatement à éponger le sang séché de son visage. Puis il descendit dans le cou que son patient offra involontairement un peu plus à lui. Ensuite, il se retrouva bloqué par le drap. Drago nettoya sa compresse. Puis, il attrapa le drap qu'Harry tenait toujours fermement dans ses mains.

- Lache le drap Harry.

Le ton n'était pas froid, ce qui étonna encore plus le Survivant, mais c'était quand même un ordre. Cependant Harry ne réagissait pas. Il avait honte et ne voulais pas montrer son corps dénudé à son ennemi qu'il chérissait tant malgrè tout.

Alors Drago tira un peu plus brusquement sur l'étoffe tout en disant :

- T'inquiètes pas Harry je t'ai déjà vu hier. Je sais comment est ton corps et crois moi, tu as besoin de soins.

Cependant Drago ne put se retenir de froncer les sourcils et de se pincer les lèvres. Les hanches de son beau brun étaient marbrées de taches de sang et de sperme. La compresse chaude soulagait Harry qui se sentait de moins en moins sale même s'il restait souillé à l'intérieur.

Mais rien ne réussirait à nettoyer cette souillure.

Drago s'activait sans brusquerie. Il nettoyer consciensieusemnt toutes les plaies d'Harry qui se laissait faire tout en fermant les yeux pour cacher sa gène.

- Harry, il va falloir que tu te tournes, que tu te couches sur le ventre.

Le brun s'éxecuta avec l'aide de Drago. Quand il s'approcha des fesses d'Harry celui ci eu un petit cri étouffé dans le coussin et il ne put retenir un frisson.

- Tu as mal ?

Vu tout le sang qu'Harry savait avoir perdu à cet endroit, il trouva la question de Drago fort déplacée.

- Pourquoi est tu si gentil tout d'un coup ?

- Je ne suis pas gentil Potter, répondit-il avec un ton typiquement malfonnien.

- C'est de la pitié alors ? La voix d'Harry s'érailla.

Drago prit le temps de réfléchir tout en adoucissant encore plus ses gestes qui nettoyaient les fesses du griffondor.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Mais ce qui est sur c'est que même mon pire ennemi ne devrait pas endurer une pareil souffrance.

Harry se redressa et fit face à son amour. Une larme coula sur sa joue quand il rencontra les yeux parfaitement froid de Drago.

- Je veux mourrir. Laisse moi. Je n'ai plus rien pour me faire tenir en ce bas monde. Je veux plus me battre. Tu n'as qu'à alle.r le dire à ton sang de bourbe de maître.

- Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure qu'il te fallait de l'Orvana pour survivre. Mais vois-tu le seigneur ne m'a donné qu'un seul des deux flacons que j'ai en ma possession. L'autre, c'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué cette nuit. Aussi crois moi ou non, je vais te soigner et...

_... te sortir de là... _faillit-il dire.

- Et quoi ?

- Et rien pour l'instant !

- Drago ?

- Humm...

- Tu... Tu m'aiderais à prender une douche ?

Le blond redressa la tête fortement étonné. Allez-t-il pouvoir assumé ce rôle bienveillant. Voir un Harry nu se presser contre lui, ne serrait pas très bon pour sa libido...

- Biensûr Harry. Viens.

Malfoy l'aida à se relever , Harry tenant toujours le drap serré contre lui. Et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain.

**¤¤¤**

**Oui oui je sais ! Un peu court... ce chapitre ! Mais à partir du prochain, grandes révélations et grands changements sont à prévoir !**

**Sinon, continuez à me laisser plein de reviews, j'adore ça !**

**Je vous laisse en vous conseillant une fois de plus à aller faire un tour sur _Oh oh oh rien que de maudits pirates_ pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas déjà fait.**

**Bisous, à très bientot !**

**Oh'Shi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau slash Harry Drago. Celui ci est encore bien noir...**

**Donc à votre bon coeur messieurs dames, dites moi tous ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre. **

Couple : HP/DM : Attention homophobes s'abstenir.

Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire suit au début, et seuleument pour les bases de ma fic, une fiction, **_Lune d'argent, _**de Speedy of 77, qui est une merveilleuse slasheuse et dont j'apprécie tout particulièrement le style. J'éspère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de lui avoir piqué quelques idées et moi je vous conseille tout particulièrement d'aller faire un saut et un très grand arrêt sur son profile pour découvrir ses petites merveilles si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà !

Rating : M

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**POTUI HOC FACERE**

( J'aurai pu le faire...mais je ne l'ai pas fait )

**La transformation**

Drago maintint Harry sous les bras pour le conduire jusque sous la douche. C'était une douche sans cabine, juste un mur en bois sculpté donnait quelque peu d'intimité.

Autrement dit il n'y avait que les murs froids pour pouvoir soutenir le Survivant.

- C'est bon Potter ? Tu peux te débrouiller seul ?

Harry se renfrogna à l'entente de son nom. Il aimait tant que Drago le nomme Harry.

Mais non, il n'avait même pas le courage de se maintenir debout alors il voyait mal comment il pourrait se nettoyer de ses souillures... seul. Mais demander de l'aide à Drago revenait à reconnaitre ses faiblesses et ce devant son pire ennemi. Drago s'était pourtant montrer... tendre... Alors peut-être que si Harry lui demandait, le blond accepterait peut-être de la doucher.

- Peux-tu... Enfin, Malfoy, voudrais-tu bien m'aider ?

Drago se figea. Donner à Harry son bain ! Comme un gosse ! Non et puis quoi encore !

Drago n'était pas ste Thérèse non plus ! Cependant... le contact qu'il avait eu avec le griffon ne lui avait pas déplu et recommençer à l'aider, à sentir son coeur rebattre... Toucher de nouveau le lionceau... Il n'en fut pas d'avantage pour convaincre Drago.

Car oui, le brun était envoutant dans sa détresse. Si faible, si fragile. Drago se perdait à regarder ses yeux si noirs, si sombres, si implorants.

La mort, Harry ne souhaitait que mourir.

Pourtant Drago y décella aussi de la gêne dans ses si beau yeux. Et le serpentard eut soudain les reins en feu. Il se rendit compte avec dégout de lui même qu'il avait envie d'Harry.

Oui du dégout. Harry venait de se faire violer et Drago avait envie de le faire souffrir...

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée...

- Draco, je ne peux même pas me tenir seul sur mes jambes.

Et cette voix si triste, si lasse, si résignée.

Harry avait baissé les yeux sur la faïence verte et n'osait plus regardé son ange déchu... S'en fut décidemment trop pour Drago qui se sentit basculer dans un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles. Il tenait toujours Harry fermement contre lui et ce corps mutilé, ce corps chaud... Ce corps l'exitait.

Comment de tels changements avaient-ils pu se produire en une seule journée ?

Drago attrappa le menton du brun pour le forcer à le regarder. Et c'est là que Drago comprit. Il vit cette lueur...

La seule et l'unique.

Celle de l'amour.

Une larme roula sur les joues salies d'Harry et fut receuillie par le doigt fin du mangemort.

- Je vais t'aider.

Drago appuya Harry contre le mur et forca ce dernier à rendre son drap qu'il n'avait toujours pas laché. Mais Harry ne voulait pas. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait encore à se raccrocher. Il avait déséspéremment besoin de ce bout de tissus pour garder son intimité, pour conserver une quelquonque fierté...

- Harry donne moi ce drap. Je ne vais pas te laver avec tout de même.

- Laisse le moi, implora le brun d'une voix chevrotante.

- Pourquoi le gardes-tu comme ça ?

- C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste...

- Ce bout de tissus plein de sang et de sperme ? questionna Drago en faisant frémir le brun. Je te donnerai une couverture après ta douche. Une couverture propre d'accord ?

Et sur ce, Drago conjura un plaid, comme nous pourrions en trouver chez nos grand mère, un patchworck dans les tons de vert, qui aurait été si bien en accord avec les anciens yeux de notre bléssé.

Drago le posa sur le rebord du lavabo. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Harry optempéra et consenti à lacher son chiffon. Ainsi dévêtu devant son ennemi, ses joues devinrent rouges de confusion ce qui fit parcourir un frisson le long de l'échine de Drago.

Il était si beau...

Harry se cala contre le mur sans essayer pour autant de cacher sa nudité et laissa Drago allumer l'eau. Ce dernier la régla sur une température bien chaude comme lui même appréciait. L'eau tombait comme en une cascade magique sur les épaules d'Harry. Ses cheveux mouillés retombèrent en méches éparses le long de ses joues et la chaleur de l'eau lui permis de retrouver quelques couleurs.

Drago regardait la scène bouche bée. Il aimait tant découvrir ainsi le griffondor qui se laissait aller sous cette cascade fumante. Harry commença par vouloir se laver les cheveux mais quand il leva les bras et inclina la tête en arrière, il eut un nouveau vertige. Il chancela et Drago le rattrapa juste à temps, entrant complétement sous l'eau avec son ennemi. La cape du serpentard ruisselait alors qu'il maintenait Harry serrait contre son torse. Le brun était très légèrement plus petit que lui et celui ci n'esquissa pas un geste pour se libérer de l'étreinte.

Harry y était bien dans ces bras.

Dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis tant de temps maintenant.

Cependant Harry fut encore bien plus étonné quand il sentit une main du blond lacher sa taille pour venir caresser tendrement ses longs cheveux.

Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud et il sentait le désir montait en lui. Il avait terriblement besoin de sentir la peau douce du lion contre lui. Il voulait retirer sa robe de sorcier pour que leur deux torses fussent en contact.

Alors qu'Harry venait de tout oublier de sa douleur, de sa honte, la réaction du blond le surpris au plus haut point. Oui c'était bien le sexe du serpentard qu'il sentait durcir contre son ventre.

_Pourrait-il m'aimait un tout petit peu alors ?_

Mais le blond ne lui donnerait pas de réponse...

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se contrôler et refreiner ses pulsions ? Maintenant, il ressentait les changements se développer en lui.

Oui, il sentait son sexe gonfler mais aussi il sentait cette béatitude qui accompagnait chacune de ses transformations, chacune de ses envies.

Les yeux de Drago le brulaient et il savait que si Harry le regardait maintenant, il aurait tout compris.

Non pas que ce soit des larmes qui brulaient les yeux de notre cher Drago, mais la dilatation de ses pupilles. Ses yeux venaient de changer eux aussi de couleur, comme ceux d'Harry.

Du gris, il était passés au quasi blanc... Pratiquement invisibles... Seul le contour noir de la pupille apparaissait encore un peu...

En plus, Drago sentait ses dents, et plus exactement ses canines, évoluer dans sa bouche.

Mais le pire c'était la terrible faim que notre Drago ressentait à présent.

Pourquoi à chaque fois que notre serpentard avait envie de sexe se transformait-il en vampire ?

Drago ne pensait plus qu'à s'abreuver du nectar interdit, celui qui ruisselait dans les veines de l'homme qu'il tenait si fermement contre lui. Il ne fallait pourtant pas qu'il se laisse aller à ces instincts. Les conséquences auraient été dramatiques...

Voldemort n'aurait certainement pas apprécié...

Et surtout pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Harry relève les yeux sur lui à ce moment là ?

Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent ce fut un électrochoque pour Harry. Hermione lui avait si souvent parlé des vampires qu'il en connaissait les apparences externes par coeur.

Et là, l'homme qu'il aimait venait de se transformer... Contre lui... Pour lui...

Car oui, un vampire reprenait sa forme lorsqu'il avait envie de sexe sur un mortel...

Car oui, Drago avait envie d'Harry...

Car oui, Drago aimait Harry...

Et oui, c'est ça nature de vampire qui permit au blond de se rendre compte réellement de son amour pour son captif.

Et oui, Drago sortirait Harry de cet enfer...

Et Harry ne douta pas une seconde de plus que son serpentard lui appartenait désormais... Ses sentiments étaient réciproques...

C'était pour cette raison qu'Harry lisait tant de tristesse dans les yeux de son blondinet ?

Ou peut-être parce que Drago voulait le faire sien et qu'il se battait intérieurement pour contrôler ses pulsions ?

Drago déglutit péniblement devant le regard du brun. Il voulait tellement le mordre et gouter à son sang...

Harry n'avait pas peur de cette transformation...

Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il tendait sa jugulaire battante vers Malfoy qui arrivait de moins en moins à se controler.

- Harry...

Sa voix était rauque et le brun constata une nouvelle fois le désir du blond contre lui.

- Ne me tente pas comme ça...

Drago ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir cette veine battre devant lui. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir le flux sanguin au travers du corps fin du lion.

- Drago prend moi...

Au pris d'un effort intérieur surhumain, Drago rejetta Harry, comme s'il s'était bruler à son contact, et ce dernier s'effondra dans la douche. Des larmes commencèrent à noyer ses joues.

- Tues moi... implora Harry dans un sanglot qui déchirra Drago.

_Le tuer ? Mais comment je pourrais faire ça maintenant... ?_

Drago avait la respiration saccadée. Il devait faire d'énorme efforts sur lui même pour resister à ce corps trop tentateur...

- Je ne peux pas Harry...

Drago ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et alors qu'Harry le regardait toujours, il le vit se concentrer fortement. Et quand Drago regarda de nouveau son brun, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur grise normale.

Drago tomba à genoux devant Harry et c'était la seconde fois que le brun voyait pleurer le serpentard.

- Pourquoi Harry ? crait Drago dans ses sanglots. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Harry ? Pourquoi ?

Harry n'avait pas le courage de s'approcher du mangemort. Il avait peur de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir.

Peur qu'il le repousse...

- Drago ?

Le blond se cacha son visage dans ses mains. Puis il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche.

Quand il redressa la tête, Drago avait repris contenance. Son visage s'était durci et Harry eut de nouveau peur.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Harry soit de nouveau rejetté ?

Drago se releva et fit face au griffondor toujours affalé sous l'eau qui ruissellait sur ce corps beaucoup trop faible, beaucoup trop pale et pourtant diablement exitant.

Drago le regardait sans pouvoir se soustraire à ce magnifique regard émeraude.

Emeraude ?

- Vert... souffla Drago sans que le brun ne comprenne. Drago se rapprocha d'Harry et planta son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux.

- Qu'y a-t-il Drago ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

Mais c'était trop tard...

- Tes yeux... ils avaient retrouvé leur couleur...

- Quoi ?

- Tes yeux...

- Oui j'ai compris, eructa Harry en essayant de se redresser.

Drago l'attrapa par le bras et le colla à lui. Il passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux de jais et conduisit Harry au miroir.

Harry qui se saisit immédiatement du plaid qu'avait conjuré Drago un peu plus tôt.

Mais le regard du brun fut bien vite attiré par le flou qu'il voyait dans le miroir en face de lui.

Un seul reflet.

Pas de Drago alors que celui-ci le tenait fermement.

Drago comprit et lança nonchalemment le sort sur le miroir pour que ce dernier lui renvoit son propre reflet.

- Regarde tes yeux Harry...

- Non, s'esclama-t-il en se rendant compte de la couleur obsidienne qu'ils avaient prise.

- C'est le sort du Seigneur... Tu te meurs...

- C'est la seule chose que je veux...

- Mais moi, répondit Drago en serrant un peu plus fort ce corps nu contre lui, je veux te sauver...

¤¤¤

Voilà voilà, on aborde les changements... La révélation n'est pas trop importante pour vous ? Drago vampire, vous supporterez ?

Bon, laissez moi tous vos commentaires !

Bizouilles Oh'Shi


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau slash Harry Drago. Celui ci est encore bien noir...**

**Donc à votre bon coeur messieurs dames, dites moi tous ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre. **

Couple : HP/DM : Attention homophobes s'abstenir.

Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire suit au début, et seuleument pour les bases de ma fic, une fiction, **_Lune d'argent, _**de Speedy of 77, qui est une merveilleuse slasheuse et dont j'apprécie tout particulièrement le style. J'éspère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de lui avoir piqué quelques idées et moi je vous conseille tout particulièrement d'aller faire un saut et un très grand arrêt sur son profile pour découvrir ses petites merveilles si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà !

Rating : M

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**POTUI HOC FACERE**

( J'aurai pu le faire...mais je ne l'ai pas fait )

**Angoisse**

Pourquoi est-il parti si vite ?

Mais je crois ne pas avoir révé quand il m'a avoué qu'il voulait me sortir de là...

Là ! C'est où d'abord là ?

Je suis dans cette maudite chambre, cette maudite cellule.

Cette même pièce où je viens de rencontrer le vrai Drago Malfoy. Celui que j'ai toujours aimé en cachette. Celui qui va me sortir de là. Celui qui est un vampire.

Bon ça c'est le hic ! Un vampire ! J'avais pas prévu ça comme ça !

Mais bon j'avais pas non plus prévu de me retrouver capturé par Voldemort pour que celui ci me... me... viole.

C'est si honteux à avouer. Si douloureux à repenser. Je suis sale, je suis souillé et même la douche que Drago m'a fait prendre n'a enlevé cette odeur de mal que je porte sur moi depuis que le connard de service à frotter son corps sur le mien. Rien que d'y penser je me dégoute. J'ai l'impression de le sentir encore en moi. Comme s'il m'avait implanté quelque chose en moi pour que je me souvienne à chaque instant de ce qu'il m'a fait.

Pourquoi je ne me suis pas plus débatu ? J'aurai du combattre. Après tout c'est pour ça que je suis... là ! Pour tuer la face de serpent !

Et mes amis... Que doivent-ils penser. Partout on me croit mort. Personne ne viendra à mon secours...

Sauf Drago ! A moins que... Non, il ne peut avoir fait ça pour jouer avec moi ! Un vampire ne peut trahir sa nature.

Si seulement Hermione était là pour me l'affirmer !

Et s'il avait fait ça juste pour me faire un peu plus souffrir. Pour en parler à Voldemort pour qu'il se serve de ma faiblesse !

Je perds la tête.

Je suis assis par terre contre le mur sous la fenêtre. J'ai revêtit les habits que Voldemort m'a fait apporté. On dirait une tenue moldue ! Un pantalon et un T-shirt un peu trop moulant. Tout les deux noirs. Et puis il m'a donné des bottes. Même si je ne les aime pas beaucoup je les mets. On ne sait jamais si je devais me mettre à courrir, ce serait bien utile d'être chaussé.

Mais bon les lanières de cuirs, les sangles et les bouts férrés...

Je viens de me transformé en gothic !

Je me suis pas reconnu dans le miroir avec mes nouveaux yeux.

J'ai peur.

Je veux mourir.

J'ai peur.

Je veux pas de nouveau avoir mal.

Seul Voldemort peut me tuer.

C'est lui où moi. Il n'y à pas le choix.

Et Drago dans tout ça ?

Et si Voldemort apprenait notre relation ?

Il le tuerait ! Non ! Je donnerai ma vie pour lui.

Un vampire... Je dois avouer j'ai eu un choc quand j'ai vu ses yeux quasi blanc ! Mais quand j'ai senti son désir contre moi... J'ai eu chaud... Mais je n'ai pas eu envie de lui. Je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir envie de quelqu'un.

Je me sens trop sale.

Trop repoussant.

Trop immonde.

Mais Drago... Je crois être persuadé que les vampires doivent avoir des sentiments forts pour une personne pour qu'ils aient une éréction... Donc... Je vais trouver la mort. Mais j'ai trouvé l'Amour.

Il m'a laisser la fiole de sa potion. J'en ai pris un peu. C'est répugnant. Mais je dois avouer que je vais mieux. Mes intestints ne me brulent plus et je n'ai pas vomi depuis... un bon moment. Enfin je pense car je n'ai aucune notion du temps ici.

Depuis quand je suis...là ?

Deux jours? Trois ? Une semaine ?

Je ne sais plus du tout.

J'ai l'impression encore d'avoir l'odeur de la vermine sur moi. Si seulement il pouvait me tuer.

Quel enfoiré quand même !

Il me garde vivement et il me casse psycologiquement !

Mais c'est sur qu'il a réussi !

Mais Drago...

Il sent si bon... Sa peau semble si douce. Je suis heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. C'est bizarre mais depuis que je suis sortit de ma douche j'ai retrouvé un mince espoir.

Je ne pense plus qu'à Drago, à cette merveilleuse sensation d'être dans ses bras, protégé.

Ses yeux si tendres et si durs à la fois posés sur moi avec attention...

J'aurai tellement voulu qu'il me morde, qu'il s'abreuve de mon sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Mais je suppose que même ça ne me ferait pas mourir !

Seul face de serpent le peut.

Mais je sais déjà que je ne sortirai pas vivant d'ici. C'est quasiment impossible.

Mais j'aimerai quand même réussir à le tuer avant. Ne serait-ce que pour m'avoir pris ma virginité. Mon innocence...

Je voudrai qu'il souffre comme il me l'a fait. Je ne veux pas le violer non... Mais je veux le voir se déchirer en deux, je veux le voir se vider de son sang...

Je veux l'entendre crier... Me supplier d'arrêter de le torturer...

J'imagine tout plein de plan pour arriver à mes fins. Même si je sais qu'aucun n'est réalisable... Je passe mon temps à ces réflexions !

La pierre commence à être froide dans mon dos. Je me relève. Les liens qui ornent le pantalon retombent le long de mes jambes et ondulent suivant mes pas. J'entends les bottes émettrent un leger cliquetis.

J'ai froid avec ce simple T-shirt noir. Je prend le plaid que Drago m'a fait et je respire un peu l'odeur qui s'en dégage. Mon beau blond... Pourquoi fallait-il que je le rencontre sous sa véritable nature dans cet enfer ? Pourquoi ai-je tant la poisse. Personne ne sais la souffrance que j'ai ressenti toute ma vie en sachant que m'a vie était déjà toute tracée d'avance ! Que je n'avais pas le choix de mes actes... Que je n'ai jamais eu à l'esprit un avenir simple et heureux. Pour moi ma vie à toujours pris fin avec le combat final...

Je m'effondre sur le lit dont Drago a pris soin de nettoyer les draps avec un sort puissant. Mais je sent encore l'odeur de mon sang... C'est acre !

Le pire c'est cette odeur sur moi... Je sens la mort !

J'echaffaude encore un plan pour me libérer... C'est celui qui revient le plus depuis quelques heures...

J'imagine Drago me faire sien, me faire fidèle, me faire esclave, me faire vampire... Ainsi je pourrai tuer Voldemort et nous vivrions heureux avec Drago pour l'éternité loin de toute cette histoire...

Je sais que c'est impossible mais si jamais Drago me laisse repenser qu'il veut me sauver... Je lui demanderai s'il voudrait bien réaliser mon souhait...

Me tuer !

Je pense qu'il accéptera enfin... j'éspère...

La panique commence à m'envahir de nouveau... J'entends des bruits pas derrière ma porte. Les gonds grincent...

J'ai tellement peur...

Du lit où je suis assis, je ne peux pas voir qui entre, mais je reconnais cette main décharnée, ces doigts longs et osseux qui dépassent de la porte.

Non... Pas lui... Je sens mon coeur palpiter à tout vitesse. Ma bouche s'est faite sèche. J'ai du mal à déglutir, mais surtout j'ai les mains qui tremblent et qui ne veulent plus se désserrer du plaid.

Voldemort pénètre dans la pièce et me regarde fixement de ses yeux rouges. J'ai encore plus peur quand je vois l'éclair de folie qui anime son regard.

Son visage et fermé mais j'y décèle de la colère.

Il avance de deux pas et au lieu de refermer la porte drrière lui, il s'écarte pour qu'une seconde personne puisse entrer.

Mais yeux sont équarquillés de terreur.

Des cheveux clairs... La tête baissée vers le sol. Et quand son regard se stabilise sur moi... de l'indifférence.

J'ai mal...

Drago...

Il m'a trahi ! Il a joué avec moi...

Il s'est amusé pour aller ensuite tout raconter à face de serpent. Mais pourquoi Voldemort est si contrarié ?

Drago referme la porte et son regard se trouble. Un pli soucieux barre son front.

Mon appréhension redouble...

Et à la manière de Rogue, vous savez de cette voix si mielleuse alors qu'il vous annonce que vous allez mourir... donc de cette voix si chaude et si froide... Voldemort dit :

- Tu voix mon pauvre Harry... Drago ici présent va devoir subir un test...

Voldemort fit trois pas dans la pièce et se figea devant mon blond qui soutint son regard sans bronché. Avec toute la prestance des Malfoys...

Puis face de serpent reprit en caressant d'un doigt la joue de mon serpentard :

- Je crois que mon petit dragon a des sentiments pour toi. Quand il est revenu vers moi tout à l'heure... Il était si troublé...

Malheureusement l'éclair de panique qui passa sur mon visage ne passa pas inapperçu, ce qui arracha un rire bref et sonore à notre bourreau.

- Et comme ce dit Drago nie une quelquonque attirance envers toi, il va te violer avec moi et comme ça... Je serai sur qu'il ne me trahira pas ! Et si jamais j'ai le moindre doute, il trouvera la mort !

Le regard de Voldemort s'était fait glacial. Drago n'avait pas bougé, même son regard était résté neutre. Mais il ne posa pas ses yeux sur moi un seul instant...

Non...

Je criais intèrieurement mais aucun son ne sortit de mes lèvres entrouvertes...

J'allais me faire violer devant l'homme que j'haïssai le plus au monde par l'homme que j'aimais...

Il allait de sa vie.

Je ne pouvais rien dire.

Je ne pouvais rien faire.

Une larme coula sur ma joue.

Drago... Non...

¤¤¤

Je sais... Vous ne pouvez plus supporter mes fins... Mais c'est comme ça ! Je suis sadique, faut faire avec !

Je vous embrasse tous et comme pour_ Oh oh oh rien que de maudits pirates,_ ne vous attendez pas à un nouveau chapitre tous les quatres jours... J'essairai d'updater dans le courant de la semaine prochaine quand même !

Bisous Oh'Shi


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau slash Harry Drago. Celui ci est encore bien noir...**

**Donc à votre bon coeur messieurs dames, dites moi tous ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre. **

Couple : HP/DM : Attention homophobes s'abstenir.

Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire suit au début, et seuleument pour les bases de ma fic, une fiction, **_Lune d'argent, _**de Speedy of 77, qui est une merveilleuse slasheuse et dont j'apprécie tout particulièrement le style. J'éspère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de lui avoir piqué quelques idées et moi je vous conseille tout particulièrement d'aller faire un saut et un très grand arrêt sur son profile pour découvrir ses petites merveilles si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà !

Rating : M

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**POTUI HOC FACERE**

( J'aurai pu le faire...mais je ne l'ai pas fait )

**Souffrance**

Harry était paniqué. La raison l'avait abandonné. Il allait se faire violer par Drago... Il n'arrivait pas à y croire...

Si Drago ne le faisait pas il trouverait la mort sans aucun doute !

Harry devait se laisser faire...

Voldemort le regardait toujours froidement. La réaction d'Harry laissait sans doute immaginer qu'il avait eu raison à propos des sentiments du serpentard.

Mais Voldemort ne décelait pas la panique qui s'était emparée de Drago.

L'occlumencie que son parrain lui avait enseigné était apparemment suffisante en cet instant...

Mais pour contrer Voldemort Drago se repétait sans cesse :

_Je vais faire Potter mien... Je vais faire Potter mien..._

C'est ce qui troublait le plus Voldemort ! Comme ça alors son mangemort revait de posséder le Survivant... Et il allait lui en donner l'occasion...

- Harry, petit Harry... sussurra le mage noir en posant sur lui un regard plein d'envie. Déshabille toi...

- Non... souffla tout juste Harry.

Mais ce "non", n'était pas déstiné à la requête du mage mais seulement à la situation.

Harry était bien trop paralysé par la terreur pour pouvoir faire ne serait-ce qu'un simple mouvement.

- D'accord... Donc je vais m'en charger...

Et après un geste nonchalent de la main du mage noir, Harry se trouva nu devant deux paires d'yeux qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter sur lui.

Drago aussi s'était mis à observer sa nemésis... Le contraire aurait trop intrigué le mage.

Il fallait que le blond réagisse. Et devant le regard implorant d'Harry, il prit la parole en inclinant la tête devant Voldemort.

- Maître... Pourrai-je avoir l'honneur...

Voldemort fut stupéfait de cette demande. Il s'était attendu à un refus de Malfoy de violer Harry mais apparemment, Drago en avait plus envie qu'il ne l'avait pensé !

- Vas-y mon petit Drago... Mais je veux que tu le fasses crier.

Drago s'efforça de ne penser à rien... Mais il acquiessa et se dirigea nonchalemment vers Harry avec un sourir vicieux pour contenter son maître.

Harry recula sur son lit. Il fut vite acculé contre la tête du sommier et il se recroquvilla sur lui même tenant fermement ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine.

Mais au grand déséspoir de Voldemort, Harry ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la souffrance qu'il allait encore ressentir.

Alors Voldemort se dit qu'il avait eu tort et il arrêta sa legimencie pour se concentrer sur la scène qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Celle ci promettait d'être interressante !

Par magie il conjura un fauteil dans lequel il s'assit pour mieux observer le spectacle.

Drago était arrivé au lit.

Et c'est juste à ce moment quand le regard du brun deigna rencontrer celui du blond, qu'Harry comprit...

Un eclair de tristesse avait voilé le visage de son beau Drago. Car pour Drago aussi la situation n'était pas plaisante contrairement à ce qu'il essayait de penser fortement.

Il devait violer l'homme qu'il aimait devant la pire des personnes, et cette dernière ne manquerait pas une miette de ce qui allait suivre. Drago aurait voulu pouvoir prendre Harry tendrement alors qu'il allait devoir être violent et méchant pour sa toute première fois.

Car oui, Drago était vierge malgrè toutes les rumeurs qui avaient courru sur son dos.

Car oui, Drago était attiré par les hommes et surtout par un brun aux yeux autrefois verts...

Et Drago pour cette raison n'avait jamais pu coucher avec une autre personne...

Et là, devant son maitre, il devrait se montrer nu !

- Qu'y a t-il Drago ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix trop douceureuse pour être honnête.

Drago se retourna face à son maître et décida d'avouer la vérité... Il s'inclina légèrement et prononca d'une voix sans timbre :

- Pardonnez moi mon maître... C'est un si grand honneur que vous me faîtes. Je rêve de le faire souffrir depuis tant de temps que j'appréhende...

- Ce n'est rien mon petit dragon...

Le mage se leva et vint contre le corps de Drago qu'il enlaça de ses bras. Drago ne le repoussa pas un instant malgrè le dégout qu'il ressentait.

Il ne voulait pas tellement mourir...

Et pour cela il devait prendre sur lui...

Voldemort commença à parsemer des petits coups de langue dans le coup pâle du serpentard qui se laissa faire en essayant avec la plus grande volonté du monde de s'offrir un peu plus au mage.

- Mon maitre... souffla avec passion Drago sûr de son effet !

- Je sais que tu es vierge mon enfant... Et je t'offre ta plus belle première fois. Tu dois prendre ce corps dans le sang et la douleur. Tu dois tout oublier de l'amour... Ce sentiment est pour les faibles. Et tu n'es pas faible Drago ! Je sais que tu vas me faire honneur et faire souffrir Harry comme jamais je ne pourrai le faire.

Drago posa un genoux à terre et embrassa les robes de son maître avec ferveur.

- Vous êtes si bon mon maître...

La voix de Drago n'était qu'un murmure mais elle semblait amplifiée aux oreilles du griffondor qui était horrifié de cette scène. Il apprenait que Drago était vierge... Qu'il devait le violer en le faisant le plus souffrir possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort, et le pire pour Harry s'était de voir l'homme qu'il aimait dans les bras de cette horreur vivante.

Mais à cet instant Harry laissa un peu trop transparaître ses sentiments...

- Alors comme ça mon petit Harry, tu aimes Drago... Tu entends mon enfant ! Il t'aime. Ca n'en serra que plus marrant.

Et Drago se retourna vers Harry avec une attitude plus que conditionnée. Son regard était froid et dur. Son corps était raide et son attitude faisait peur à Harry.

Voldemort se rassit et aida Drago, enfin, à sa façon... puisqu'il devêtit aussi entièrement son mangemort.

La nudité de Drago frappa Harry.

Le corps du blond était fin, musclé et d'une paleur cadavérique. De nombreuses cicatrices zebraient son corps...

Drago était acculé au pied du mur il devait agir.

Il devait sauver Harry et même si pour cela il devait le violer. Il fallait qu'il le fasse pour gagner du temps. Pour pouvoir faire sortir Harry de cet enfer... Pour qu'il tue le mage...

Sans refléchir, il grimpa lentement sur le lit, avec la lenteur d'un prédateur féroce.

Et Harry avait peur.

Il tremblait et les larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues.

Drago fixaient les prunelles noires sans les lacher. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit contré par Harry... Il devait à tout prix le faire.

Il tendit une main vers Harry et se saisit de son poignet sans aucune douceur. Il le tira violemment à lui et Harry fut déstabilisé. Il tomba sur le corps du serpentard qui retint un frisson.

Sa peau aurait été tellement délectable dans d'autres circonstances...

Il attrapa la nuque du brun et colla rageusement ses lèvres sur celle d' Harry.

Il eut nul besoin de forcer le passage de ses dents car Harry avait déjà laisser la langue du serpentard l'envahir.

Harry avait décidé d'avoir confiance en Drago et il se laisserait faire sans protester.

Mais quand Drago le plaqua sur le matelas avec toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve, Harry ne put contenir un sanglot qui s'échappa bruyamment. Voldemort était heureux...

Drago maintint Harry sur le ventre et il commença à caresser cette peau qui était si tentatrice...

Le serpentard n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait hurler sa rage mais d'un autre coté la situation l'excitait. Son érection se fit douloureuse alors qu'il approchait sa main des fesses d'Harry. Drago se donna envie de vomir. Il profitait d'un homme et il y prenait du plaisir. Il se dégoutait.

Mais son envie était tout d'un coup bien éxigente et sans aucune préparation, il pénétra Harry d'un coup.

C'était si bon, si chaud, si étroit...

Harry avait de nouveau la sensation d'être déchiré en deux. Et alors que Drago se mouvait en lui, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était l'homme qu'il aimait qui le faisait souffrir ainsi.

Mais Drago prenait du plaisir à ce qu'il faisait. Harry ne pouvait pas en douter. Drago se laissa même allait à un petit gemissement alors qu'il venait toujours plus fort en Harry. Il était proche de la jouissance...

Mais Voldemort trouvait la scène pas assez grotesque... Il trouvait que les deux corps s'emboiter trop bien, que la couleur de leur peau s'accordait trop bien et surtout il estimait qu'Harry ne souffrait pas assez.

Il se leva et vint devant le couple. Drago stoppa son activité pour attendre les directives de son maître.

- Releve lui la tête mon petit Dragon...

Drago forca Harry à se mettre à quatre patte, la tête face au corps du mage. Pour faire ceci il se retira du corps d'Harry et se rendit compte qu'il était plein de sang... Du sang de son aimé...

Voldemort releva sa robe et présenta son corps nu devant Harry. Celui ci maintenait les yeux déséspéremment clos.

- Harry... Harry ouvre les yeux..., souffla le mage en tirant violemment sur les cheveux d'Harry pour qu'il lève davantage la tête.

Harry obeit au mage. La première chose qu'il vit c'était le sexe dressé du sorcier devant lui à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Leve les yeux !

Harry s'éxécuta. Il vit les yeux horribles du sorcier et surtout il voyait le bras de Voldemort tendu, au bout sa baguette était pointée sur Drago.

- Tu me suces... où je le tue.

Non, ce n'était pas possible !

Harry avait envie de vomir rien qu'à l'idée...

Mais la vie du seul qui pourrait l'aider était en jeu. Le choix était un véritable dilemme. Mais Harry sentit le frémissement très leger qui provenait de Drago.

Pourrait-il avoir peur ?

Harry prit sa décision. Il se laissa pénétrer par le sexe tendu qui heurta sans ménagement ses amydales.

Le haut le coeur lui vint rapidemment tandis que le mage s'engouffrait en lui sans relache.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry ne laissa pas un son sortir de sa bouche.

Drago n'osa pas reprendre possession d'Harry. En plus, il n'en avait pas envie...Il tenait celui ci fermement contre lui pour qu'il se maintienne au niveau du mage. Et Drago le soutenait de plus en plus, car Harry s'affaissait sur le lit.

Mais ce qu'Harry ne sentit pas du fait de la honte endurée et de la douleur supportée, c'est que Drago lui caressait très discrétement le torse.

Peut-être voulait-il se faire pardonner, ou peut-être que Drago voulait juste passer un peu de chaleur à Harry ?

Le serpentard était écoeuré de voir son amour se faire ainsi malmener mais il ne bougea pas, il ne dit rien. Le regard simplement fixé sur le dos d'Harry, pour ne pas regarder son maître...

Voldemort vint rapidemment à la jouissance. Et Harry vomit à ce moment tout ce qu'il put. C'est à dire pas grand chose vu qu'il s'était pas mal vidé avant.

Drago le lacha et le corps s'effondra sur le lit.

Les deux sorciers se relevèrent et d'un geste de main, Voldemort fit retrouver au blond ses habits tandis qu'il se rajustait lui même.

Harry n'avait pas bougé, le nez enfoui dans les draps.

Alors que Voldemort satisfait de son traitement sur son prisonnier rigola haut et fort avant de quitter la pièce, Harry releva la tête, regarda bien dans les yeux les deux sorciers et lança avec une voix, non pas déséspérée et chevrotante contre toute attente, mais résignée, glaciale et lègèrement orgueilleuse :

- Je vous tuerai... Tous les deux...

Et là Drago eût peur... Réellement peur alors que le rire de Voldemort redoubla.

Mais Voldemort aurait peut-être du regarder Harry comme le serpentard l'avait fait !

Il aurait vu ce qui faisait peur à Drago...

Il aurait vu le détail troublant...

Il les aurait vu...

... les deux manifiques émeraudes brillantes de larmes et de rage...

¤¤¤

Un peu hard peut-être ce chapitre !

Vous êtes toujours là ? Vous avez pu lire jusqu'au bout ?

Vous inquiétez pas c'était le chapitre le plus crade. Enfin, pour moi !

Bon, comme toujours, et je sais que ça ce fait pas, mais je vais reclamer des reviews, tout plein de reviews... Une montagne de reviews...

Bon, j'essairai de vous mettre un autre chapitre en fin de semaine, ce qui n'es pas sur pour _Oh oh oh rien que de maudits pirates_ ! Je ferai le maximum pour vous !

Je vous laisse !

Bisous

Oh'Shi


	9. Chapter 9

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau slash Harry Drago. Celui ci est encore bien noir...**

**Donc à votre bon coeur messieurs dames, dites moi tous ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre. **

Couple : HP/DM : Attention homophobes s'abstenir.

Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire suit au début, et seuleument pour les bases de ma fic, une fiction, **_Lune d'argent, _**de Speedy of 77, qui est une merveilleuse slasheuse et dont j'apprécie tout particulièrement le style. J'éspère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de lui avoir piqué quelques idées et moi je vous conseille tout particulièrement d'aller faire un saut et un très grand arrêt sur son profile pour découvrir ses petites merveilles si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà !

Rating : M

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je m'escuse pour ce long retard, mais je vous avais prévenu qu'avant ce serait dur de publier. Bref je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre et j'éspère qu'il vous plaira !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**POTUI HOC FACERE**

( J'aurai pu le faire...mais je ne l'ai pas fait )

**Colère**

La porte se referma sur un Harry tremblant de rage et il avait du mal à se contenir. Désormais qu'il avait bu de l'Orvana, il se sentait beaucoup plus en forme qu'après son premier viol...

Et, là, Harry était persuadé que s'il n'avait pas été privé de sa magie, il aurait eu des étincelles crépitantes tout autour de lui.

Mais malheureusement il se savait privé de son bien le plus précieux. De ses seules défenses...

Mais Harry était aussi étrangement indifférent au viol qu'il venait d'endurer... Etait-ce à cause du fait que ce soit Drago qui l'ai violé, qui l'ai pénétré ? Harry ne trouvait pas de réponse. De plus, même si ça avait été Drago... Harry n'avait pas du tout été excité. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre éréction... Alors que Drago... Ca lui avait plu...

Le serpentard c'était-il joué de lui en lui avouant de faux sentiments, où était-ce vraiment sincère ?

Car si c'était sincère comment a-t-il pu prendre du plaisir ?

Harry se redressa et s'assit dans son lit. Il fallait qu'il reprenne une douche. Il ne supportait pas son sang sur lui, mais le pire c'était le goût de sperme qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il avait eu beau recraché tout ce que Voldemort avait voulu y faire rentrer... Il y avait quand même ce goût, cette odeur infâme...

Harry se leva et avança d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bain. Il prit le temps de se regarder dans le miroir. Celui ci lui renvoyait un portrait tellement lointain de ce qu'il avait été...

Il était si souillé...

Et il avait été baisé comme un chien par Malfoy... La rage remontait en lui...

En fait, ce qui faisait qu'Harry pensait de telles choses... c'était sa méfiance envers la légimencie du mage noir. Harry ne voulait pas du tout que son blond puisse trouver la mort et pour ce il devait se souvenir de sa première fois avec Drago comme le viol que ça avait été.

Mais cette haine se développait en Harry et il sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps.

Frissons de peur ? Non...

Frissons de plaisir... ? Encore moins !

Frissons de rage... ? Oui.

Mais cette rage avait un autre effet chez Harry, un effet que Drago avait pu discerné au milieu de son trouble.

Et Harry le remarqua lui aussi quand par lassitude il s'adressa à son miroir !

Il les vu ses yeux verts... brillants... Et alors qu'il se concentrer dessus, il se sentit de nouveau lui même... Il retrouvait de la force...

Harry en était persuadé.

C'est ainsi nouvellement motivé qu'Harry entreprit de se laver. Il prit du savon dans sa paume de main et le regarda, une idée éclairant son pauvre cerveau...

Il en croqua un morceau...

Bahhhh... C'était infecte...

En prenant bien soin de ne pas en avaler il recracha après quelques mastications la crème blanchatre et se rinça la bouche sous l'eau.

Au moins, le gout du savon était fort et il avait la faculté de caché celui du sperme de Voldemort...

Puis Harry se lava en faisant juste couler de l'eau sur ses fesses. Il redouta d'y passer du savon... On dit bien que la peur de la douleur fait souffrir plus que la douleur elle même !

Et là... Il se dit que Drago et lui avaient été dépucellé d'une bien étrange façon.

Tous les deux sous la douleur et la contrainte.

Tous les deux dans le sang.

L'un par la pire des personnes, l'autre avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Mais Harry se posait une bien étrange question en s'asseyant sous la cascade à bout de force. Il laissa l'eau glisser le long de ses épaules tout en se demandant comment Voldemort ne l'avait pas remarqué...

Comment la nature de vampire de Drago avait pu se contrôler alors que du sang avait coulé sous son nez...

Et comment le serpentard avait résister pour ne pas mordre Harry, alors qu'il avait du faire un énorme effort pour se retenir quand Harry avait été dans ses bras sous cette même douche...

Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution à ces questions. Mais ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus en forme qu'il y avait seulement quelques heures...

Etait-ce du à Drago ?

Oui... Drago...

Harry espérait tant que Voldmort ne le toucherait pas... Qui ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Harry sortit enfin de la douche, se sécha rapidemment avec une serviette éponge qui semblait l'attendre, et il enfila les vêtements noirs soigneusement pliés qui venaient d'apparaître sur le rebord du lavabo.

Encore la même tenue : pantalon, T-shirt noir un peu trop serrés et bottes noires. Harry enfila sa tenue de prisonnier.

En sortant de la salle de bain, son regard fut attiré par la fenêtre, ou plutôt par la lucarne... La lune était pleine... Magnifique...

Elle semblait l'épier au travers des barreaux et son éclat conféra à Harry une étrange sensation.

Il se demanda une nouvelle fois quel était le sort de ses amis... Etaient-ils toujours vivants ? Pensaient-ils à lui ?

Avait-il eu des funérailles... ?

Le désespoir reprenait possession de lui... Et il se sentit plus fort ! Harry ne comprenait pas le paradoxe...

Il savait qu'il allait mourir, plus il pensait ça plus il se sentait le courage et la volonté de tuer Voldemort...

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre... La prochaine fois que Voldemort passerait la porte de sa jaule... Harry lui ferait regretter !

¤¤¤

Drago après être sorti de la chambre d'Harry avec Voldemort, s'était fait conduire par ce dernier dans sa salle du trône.

Sans un mot, Drago avait attendu... Et le verdict était tombé, fatal sur sa personne.

Drago était agenouillé devant son maître quand celui ci sur son trône lui avait lancé :

- Je ne suis absolumment pas content de toi Drago...

Malfoy avait hésité mais il avait trouvé quand même le courage de lever un regard intrigué sur le mage.

- Oui Drago... Je voulais que tu le fasses souffrir... Pas que tu lui fasses... l'amour...

Drago allait protester mais Voldemort l'avait interrompu :

- Je pense mon petit Dragon que tu n'es pas encore prêt. La tendresse que ta mère t'a enseigné est encore trop présente en toi... Ton éducation te perdra... Si tu ne te reprends pas...

Voldemort avait senti que le reproche avait touché son serviteur... Aussi en conclut-il que Drago avait le droit à une seconde chance...

- Mon petit serpent... Je vais te laisser me prouver que tu es capable de me faire honneur. Je pense que tu dois apprendre à faire souffrir et cette première fois doit t'avoir ouvert les yeux. Maintenant, je veux que tu voies notre prisonnier tous les jours et que chaque jour un peu plus tu le fasses souffrir...

Drago baissa de nouveau la tête incrédule...

- Oui mon maitre...

Ca n'allait donc jamais finir ! Drago savait pertinnement ce qui avait mis le mage dans cet état !

Drago ne s'était pas transformé en vampire alors qu'il avait un rapport sexuel. Ce phénomène se produisait quand le vampire répugnait à prendre possession d'un corps ! Et Voldemort en avait déduit que Drago ne voulait pas vraiment violer Harry. Mais le mangemort l'avait quand même fait ce qui laissait penser à Voldemort que ce dernier lui était fidèle.

Faible mais fidèle...

Mais bien au contraire. Drago avait haït faire du mal à Harry mais il avait pris du plaisir à être dans sa chair et c'est ce qui dérangeait beaucoup notre serpentard. Il avait fait du mal à Harry et il y avait pris plaisir !

Il ne méritait pas qu'Harry ait des sentiments pour lui.

Le lion aurait du le tuer du temps de Poudlard...

Mais ce qui troublait le plus le serpentard c'était le fait que deux fois de suite Harry avait retrouvé la couleur originelle de ses yeux.

Ce si beau vert...

Et les deux fois, Harry avait été en colère... Les deux fois il était déséspéré...

La première fois Drago l'avait repoussé et la seconde Harry avait été violé...

Ce ne pouvait donc être ça...

Et pourtant !

Drago en était persuadé... Tout un plan était en train de s'échaffaudait dans sa tête mais d'abord il fallait qu'il vérifie sa théorie...

Poussé le lion au bord du gouffre... Le faire souffrir le plus possible... Le mener au déséspoir le plus extrême... Et Drago était persuadé qu'ainsi sa magie reviendrait... La force du déséspoir !

Enfin Drago ne voyait que cette solution.

Le maître lui demandait de faire souffrir Harry... Ca allait être dur, très dur... Mais Drago devait le faire... Pour sauver Harry...

Et il savait comment s'y prendre...

- Va mon petit Dragon... Et n'oublie pas... Ne me déçoit pas. Je veux que quand j'aille voir Harry, je constate que tu as bien fait ton travail...

Drago s'était incliné et était sortit de la pièce en reculant. Une fois dans le couloir, il avait directement transplanné chez lui où il avait rejoint l'intimité de sa chambre pour se permettre de verser les larmes qu'il avait retenues tout l'après midi.

¤¤¤

Voilà voilà...

Alors ?

Je vous fais des bibis

Oh'Shi


	10. Chapter 10

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau slash Harry Drago. Celui ci est encore bien noir...**

**Donc à votre bon coeur messieurs dames, dites moi tous ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre. **

Couple : HP/DM : Attention homophobes s'abstenir.

Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire suit au début, et seuleument pour les bases de ma fic, une fiction, **_Lune d'argent, _**de Speedy of 77, qui est une merveilleuse slasheuse et dont j'apprécie tout particulièrement le style. J'éspère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de lui avoir piqué quelques idées et moi je vous conseille tout particulièrement d'aller faire un saut et un très grand arrêt sur son profile pour découvrir ses petites merveilles si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà !

Rating : M

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Escusez moi pour ce térible retard. Mais vous serez certainement heureux d'apprendre qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre à écrir sur cette fiction. Au moins, même si je vous ai fait attendre, vous aurez la fin rapidemment !

J'éspère ne pas avoir perdu trop de fidèles...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**POTUI HOC FACERE**

( J'aurai pu le faire...mais je ne l'ai pas fait )

**Espoir**

Faire souffrir Harry le plus possible...

Drago voulait vomir...

Il se leva le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête insupportable. Il savait ce que ce symptôme signifiait chez lui... Chez le vampire qui était en lui...

Il voulait du sang... Il avait faim de sang... Mais pas de n'importe quelle hémoglobine...

Il désirait le sang qu'il avait tout juste gouté hier... Le sang qu'il avait juste pu lécher sur ses doigts... Le sang que lui même avait extirpé de ce corps...

Ce corps qui le hantait nuit et jour dorénavant.

Drago avait gouté au sang d'Harry, juste une goute ou deux... Juste ce qu'il avait pu récupérer sur ses doigts...

Mais ce parfum avait été si déléctable que tout son corps en redemandait... Il voulait pouvoir en prendre plus... Prendre un dose acceptable...

En tant normal, s'abreuver sur Harry ne l'aurait pas déranger mais là...

Drago savait Harry trop faible encore pour supporter cette épreuve...

Drago allait devoir patienter !

Mais il devait imaginer des épreuves qui feraient souffrir le survivant...

Il était tôt ce matin là et il savait que le maître le convoquérait seulement à midi. Il lui restait donc six heures. Il se décida enfin à se lever. Il se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et entreprit de se doucher. L'eau chaude le délassa quelque peu. Une fois propre et vêtu en honeur à son nom, le mangemort descendit aux cuisines où il demanda sa dose de sang quotidienne.

Le nectar lui fut présenter par un de ses elfes de maison dans une coupe en argent. Alors qu'il portait le liquide à sa bouche, l'odeur du met l'intrigua.

- Loompa ? appella Drago avec une voix glaciale.

- Oui mon maître, fit le petit être vert en s'inclinant devant le jeune homme en tremblant de peur.

- Qu'est ce que ce sang ?

- Du sang de cheval mon maître.

- Tu n'as donc plus de résèrve humaine ?

- Non mon maître.

L'elfe se courba jusqu'à embrasser les pieds de Drago et répéta larmoyant :

- Pardonnez moi maître Malfoy. Pardonnez moi...

Mais Drago n'avait pas envie de crier encore une fois sur la créature qui l'insupportait. Drago reposa la coupe sans avoir bu une seule goutte de sang. Sa migraine s'accuentait de minute en minute...

Il lui fallait absolument du sang avant qu'il ne soit convoqué au chateau. Sinon, Drago savait qu'il pourrait se jetter sur nimporte quel mangemort comme il l'avait déjà fait avec Goyle père et Voldemort n'appréciait pas les débordements que cela provoquait !

Mais le pire c'est que Drago savait pertinnement qu'il prendrait le sang de Potter s'il en avait l'occasion. Il lui fallait agir. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui pourrait répondre à sa requête sans trop broncher. Drago se dirigea vers la cheminé du salon et se saisi d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

En lançant la poussière, il annonça l'adresse de son parain.

La fumée verte le conduisait dans le salon de Rogue une seconde après.

- Drago ! s'esclama Severus semblant se réchauffer à la chaleur de l'âtre, assis sur un de ses fauteuils.

- Pardonne moi de venir si tôt, je ne te dérange pas ?

Rogue lança un coup d'oeil furtif vers la porte de sa chambre qui était entrouverte.

- Assieds toi Drago et dit moi ce qui me vaut cette seconde visite en si peux de temps.

Drago était mal à l'aise de devoir encore demander ce service à son parrain.

- Je... Je n'ai plus de sang au manoir et je dois absolument m'abreuver avant d'aller chez le maître.

Rogue retint une grimace de dégout à l'évocation de Voldemort mais souria tristemment à son filleul.

- Je comprends...

- Tu crois que tu pourrais encore un peu...

Mais devant l'air accablé de Drago, Sévérus se rendit compte que quelque chose contrariait le jeune homme. Il préféra user des grands moyens et il était en train de tenter la légimencie sur son filleul quand il fut interrompu.

- Ecoute Severus... Je cotoie le plus grand légimens tous les jours alors tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à lire dans mon esprit sans que je te bloque ?

Et oui, Rogue avait échoué mais il était plutôt fièr de cet échec ce qui prouvait qu'il avait été un bon professeur. Alors il fit un second sourir à Drago mais cet fois ci d'escuses.

- Demande moi plutot ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Ce qui ne vas pas ! Je vois très bien que quelque chose te perturbe.

- Je ne pense pas avoir quelque...

- Drago ne me mens pas... Tu veux avoir mon sang alors...

- C'est du chantage que tu me fais ? s'offusqua le blond.

Rogue fit semblant de réfléchir deux secondes avant de répondre vissiblement amusé de la situation :

- Et ouais...

- Je n'y crois pas ! Décidemment ce maraudeur détint vraiment trop sur toi...

Là ce fut au tour de Rogue d'être contrarié.

- De quoi tu parles ? cria le sorcier plus fort qui ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Et en plus je suis meilleur occlumens que toi... Tss tss tss ! railla Drago qui était bien heureux de s'alléger l'esprit même si pour ça il devait faire enrager son parrain !

- Comment te permets-tu ? souffa Rogue au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Severus... Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans ton esprit pour savoir que tu paratages ta vie avec une certaine personne. Et je ne suis pas contre...

Le regard de Rogue était incertain. Il avait peur de bien comprendre son filleul.

- Comment as-tu su ?

Drago se renfrogna. Son regard se fit triste et il lança avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix :

- Entre bête... On se ressent !

- Je te croyais pas aussi intelligent Malfoy ! rigola une voix chaude qui fit se retourner les deux serpentards.

Remus Lupin se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de Rogue et affichait un léger sourir sur son visage pâle et fatigué.

Et alors qu'il rejoingnait Rogue sur le canapé, Lupin continua :

- Et tu as raison... Moi aussi je sentais ton odeur quand tu venais rendre visite à ton parrain.

Le dit parrain ne savait plus trop où se mettre ! Il n'avait pas prévu d'annoncer sa mise en couple avec un loup garou le matin au réveil au bras droit de Voldemort ! Même s'il avait confiance en Drago... Il suffisait d'une minute d'innattention de la part du serpentard pour que le mage soit au courant !

Remus semblait bien prendre la nouvelle alors il fallait accepter la fatalité.

Le lycanthrope fit un léger sourir à son compagnon mais retrouva un air grave en une fraction de seconde.

Il fronça les yeux avant de prononcer d'une voix caverneuse :

- Comment va Harry ?

Drago, pauvre de lui, ne put cacher sa peur et sa tristesse face à cette question. Mais que pouvait-il donc répondre !

Remus faisait partit de ses ennemis. Mais après tout...

Ne serait-ce pas temps de passer dans l'autre camp Drago ?

Sa conscience avait bien raison, mais sa peur contrôlait ses actes.

- Il est mort Lupin.

Après un pincement de lèvres Remus déclara avec une fureur dans la voix très mal dissimulée.

- Je sais tout comme toi que ce n'est pas vrai. Et je sais que tu le soignes... L'Orvana.

Drago lança un regard glacial à son parrain qui le soutint sans faillir.

- Donc, Drago, comment va-t-il ?

- Pourquoi ne tentez vous pas de le sauver si vous êtes si persuadé qu'il est toujours en vie ?

Drago commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui même. Sa voix avait été beaucoup plus aïgue que d'ordinaire et ses mains posées sur ses genoux tremblaient légèrement.

- Nous avons prévu un plan d'attaque pour demain Drago.

Rogue avait pris la parole tout en se levant. Il jetta un regard déséspéré sur son filleul avant de continuer :

- Je sais où le seigneur réside, je sais qu'Harry est vivant, je sais comment nous devons nous y prendre, je sais qu'il y aura des morts et je ne veux pas que tu en fasses partie. Rallie toi à nous Drago. Je n'ai aucun droit sur toi, mais tu sais pertinnement quel camp tu dois choisir. Rejoins nous...

Il était étrange de voir Rogue supplier quelqu'un... Car c'est bien ce que le professeur de potion venait de faire !

Mais il en fallait pas moins pour rallier Drago. Il aimait Harry. Il voulait le sauver ! Alors pourquoi pas ?

Drago soupira profondément. Le dilleme venait de prendre fin dans sa tête. Il venait de choisir. Et après tout... Au pire il retrouverait la Mort qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser...

- Harry va très mal. Mais il survit. Je lui ai donné de l'Orvana mais il est encore trop faible. Laissez moi deux jours avant votre attaque. Reportez là. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas un piège. J'ai besoin de ces jours pour aider Harry. Il faut que je le sorte de là...

Et Drago tomba en pleurs à genoux sur le sol froid en pierre. Il se cacha les yeux derrières ses mains et scanda fortement qu'il aimait le brun. Remus fut heureux de l'entendre, Rogue fut choqué ! Après sept années... Voilà qu'enfin son filleul ouvrait les yeux.

C'est Remus qui reprit contenance en premier.

- Pourra-t-il supporter les deux jours à venir ?

Drago leva sur le couple des yeux rouges mais l'espoir renaissait en lui.

- J'y veillerai. Personnellement.

- Très bien...

Mais Drago n'écoutait déjà plus. Il aurait suffisamment de temps pour mettre son plan en éxécution. Il savait comment Harry pourrait tuer le mage et il ne laisserait pas cette chance passer. Enfin... Il espérait que ça se passerait selon son plan. Ce qui veut dire qu'il fallait faire souffrir Harry.

Lui redonner la rage de vaincre.

La fureur nécessaire pour tuer Voldemort.

Et se sacrifier pour le sauver envers et contre tous.

¤¤¤

Alors ?

Laissez moi plein de reviews...

Je vous fais plein de bisous

Oh'Shi


	11. Chapter 11

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau slash Harry Drago. Celui ci est encore bien noir...**

**Donc à votre bon coeur messieurs dames, dites moi tous ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre. **

Couple : HP/DM : Attention homophobes s'abstenir.

Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire suit au début, et seuleument pour les bases de ma fic, une fiction, **_Lune d'argent, _**de Speedy of 77, qui est une merveilleuse slasheuse et dont j'apprécie tout particulièrement le style. J'éspère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de lui avoir piqué quelques idées et moi je vous conseille tout particulièrement d'aller faire un saut et un très grand arrêt sur son profile pour découvrir ses petites merveilles si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà !

Rating : M

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**POTUI HOC FACERE**

( J'aurai pu le faire...mais je ne l'ai pas fait )

**Douleur **

Drago avait pu boire le sang de son parrain et même Remus y était passé. Le sang d'un loup garou par ses propriétés est très nutritif et Drago en avait besoin pour maintenir ses forces.

Il avait quitté l'allée des embrumes après avoir échafaudé le stricte minimum du plan d'attaque avec Severus et le lycantrope.

Au cas où voldemort le demasquerait... Il ne voulait pas être trop au courant du plan.Il savait juste que dans deux jours, le mercredi suivant, Harry devait être prêt pour accueillir l'ordre du Phénix et finir la guerre.

Drago transplana directement dans la grande salle du trône devant un Voldemort assez heureux ce matin là.

Drago se prosterna devant son maitre après avoir bloqué toutes ses pensées.

- Maitre...

- Alors Drago tu t'es bien reposé ? La nuit t'a t-elle porté conseille pour faire souffrir notre ami ?

- Oui mon maître.

Voldemort se leva impatient de connaitre les révélations de son esclave. Il se dirigea vers Drago qui embrassa ses chaussures.

- Parle ! ordonna le mage d'une voix tranchante.

- Je vais user de la souffrance physique et morale. Mais... Mon maitre...

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Je ne veux pas vous décevoir encore une fois et je vous promets de le faire souffrir le plus possible. Et peu importe le moyen.

Drago avait relevé un regard déterminé sur le sorcier et ce dernier ne douta pas une seconde de la sincérité de son disciple.

- Bien mon petit Drago. Vas y ! Je vérifirai ce soir si tu as tenu parole.

¤¤¤

Harry était encore couché dans son lit. Il était frigorifié malgrè le fait qu'il se soit enroulé dans le plaid que Drago avait conjuré pour lui. Un soleil froid d'hiver pointait au travers de la lucarne.

Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir affreusement. Il avait un point à l'intérieur qu'il pensait être déchiré en deux. Son coeur...

Après plusieurs heures de réfléxion il en était arrivé au fait que Drago s'était bien joué de lui. Harry avait perdu tout espoir avec son amour. Drago allait lui payer cette souffrance. Il se l'était juré.

Aussi quand la porte de sa jaule s'ouvrit sur Drago Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur aristocratique, Harry ne frissonna même pas. Mais la rage s'empara de lui en même temps qu'une furieuse envie de vomir. Il lui fallait une nouvelle dose d'Orvana. Son corps le réclamait.

Harry resta indifférent à l'entrée de son ange blond. Il resta alongé dans son lit, remontant un peu plus sur lui le plaid si doux, si chaud et si reconfortant. Puis quand Drago referma la porte derrière lui et fit un pas à l'encontre du brun, ce dernier se retourna vers le mur et fit comme si le blond ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Ce qui permit à Drago de se créer son masque d'indifférence et de cruauté qu'il s'était façonné depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Car la vue d'Harry le peinait plus qu'il ne le pensait et il avait du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus pour lui faire ses excuses et le serrer dans ses bras passionnément.

De plus l'odeur du sang se faisait plus présente et plus pressante...

Drago voulait tant gouter ce nectar divin...

Mais il ne pouvait pas et il devait respecter son plan.

Dans deux jours, tout serait fini. Du moins il l'espérait...

Drago avait peur que sa voix le trahisse et lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était beaucoup plus grave qu'à l'habitude.

- Alors Potter ? Ca t'a plu hier ?

Drago se détestait tant. Il avait tant de mal à garder son air arrogant et cruel.

Harry quand à lui eu l'impression qu'un poignard lui crevait tout les morceaux de son coeur déjà en miettes. Mais il n'offra pas le privilège à Malfoy de lui montrer sa souffrance et sa peine.

Alors comme ça, tout n'avait été qu'illussion... Le baiser si passionné, les larmes, le plaisir, l'amour. Drago Malfoy était resté le même fils de chien qu'il avait été les années précédentes. Harry vu son espoir de sortir de son enfer voler en éclats.

Drago savait qu'il avait fait mouche. Il fallait qu'il continue. A n'importe quel prix...

- Hein Potter, je t'ai fais mal ? T'as perdu beaucoup de sang ?

Drago sentit sa salive devenir acide, réclamant le sujet de ses fantasmes et de ses paroles, tandis qu'une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue froide. Le blond s'avança d'un pas de plus tout en essuyant la perle salée, mais il ne vit toujours pas le visage de celui qu'il aimait plus que sa vie. Drago se tuerait pour toute la douleur infligée à son amour. Il s'en fit la promesse.

Mais il persévéra dans sa tyrade :

- Et tu as aimé avoir le sexe de mon maître dans ta bouche ? Il a bon gout ?

Non. C'était un gout de mort. Un gout de haine et de colère. Un gout de vengeance inassouvie.

C'en était trop pour Harry. Un frisson de haine le parcourut et les larmes redoublèrent.

- Pourquoi tu ne te tournes pas vers moi ? Hein ? Tu as peut-être peur de m'affronter remarque. J'ai réussi à t'humiler au maximum donc tu as honte ? C'est cela ?

Il voulait voir Harry. C'était vital pour lui. Il fallait qu'il se perde dans la contemplation des yeux de son ange. Il fallait qu'il voit si son plan fonctionnait. Il fallait le faire réagir.

- Alors Potter t'as peur ? sussurra Drago avec machiavélisme.

C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'Harry consentit à se retourner. Il prit bien tout son temps pour glisser sur le flanc droit et affronter le regard du blond. Il remonta tout doucement ses yeux sur le corps de Drago pour fixer ses orbites noires dans celles de son bourreau.

Et merde se dit Drago. Ou étaient les émeraudes qu'il avait attendu avec tant d'impatience ? Ses yeux auraient du avoir changé de couleur. Ils auraient du être verts.

Les larmes continuaient de glisser silencieusement sur les joues pales. Un pincement au coeur de Drago et ses yeux s'humidifièrent à son tour. La vison de cet ange déchu était insupportable.

- Tu as mal Potter ? jubila Drago.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il maintint son regard fixé aux deux lacs gris étrangemment humides. J'ai un spectacle pour toi lionceau. D'un coup de baguette magique, Drago transforma la prison en sale obscure où l'enchentement faisait défiler, comme s'il étaient dans une pensine, un film qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. Harry eut peur de ce que Drago voulait lui montrer.

En effet, les images du champs de batailles se dessinèrent avec tant de réalisme qu'Harry en fut saisit. La chambre se trouvait au milieu du champ de guerre. Il se voyait aux prises avec les mangemorts qu'il tuait au fur et à mesure avant de se rendre vers Voldemort. A ce moment là, les images changèrent de plan pour faire apparaître Ron et Hermione. Harry entrouvit la bouche mais son souffle se figea dans sa poitrine.

Hermione était étendue à terre, morte, alors que Ron la serrait dans ses bras tout en pleurant, sans s'appercevoir du mangemort qui le tenait en joue du maléfice de la mort. Ron s'effondra inerte sur le corps de sa compagne après avoir reçu l'ultime sortilège de la part de Malfoy.

Le film était constité des souvenirs de Drago.

- Non...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Aucun son de plus n'aurait pu sortit des lèvres sèches et blanches du jeune homme. Drago avait regardé le film comme Harry et alors que les images se répétaient indéfiniment devant les yeux du brun, Drago s'esclama :

- Alors Potter ? Le spectacle te plait ?

Ron s'effondra une fois de plus sur son ancienne meilleure amie. Il regrettait tant de l'avoir traité de Miss-je-sais-tout. Il aurait tant voulu avoir eu une seconde de plus pour dire à Ron à quel point il l'aimait... Mais c'était fini. Il n'aurait plus aucune occasion. Tous les instant passés avec eux lui revinrent en mémoire. Plus jamais de moment heureux. Et tout ça à cause de deux hommes.

Malfoy et Voldemort.

Il ne ferait qu'une pierre de coup. Il fallait qu'il tue ces deux enflures et à n'importe quel prix. Même au prix de sa vie. Son regard quitta le mur d'image pour se fixer au regard de Drago. Et ce dernier eut peur. Toute la haine d'Harry se lisait dans un simple regard. Mais ces yeux n'avaient toujours pas atteint la couleur que le mangemort voulait leur donner.

Alors, Drago opta pour son autre plan. Il agita de nouveau sa baguette et les images se transformèrent. Il se créa un sourir victorieux sur le visage alors qu'intérieurement il se maudissait, et lança d'une voix douceureuse.

- Tu croyais pouvoir m'avoir Potter ! Tu t'es fais des films binoclard. Regarde un peu ces images...

Et devant Harry, c'était toutes les conquêtes de Drago qui défilaient devant ses yeux, toutes en train d'avoir un orgasme avec Drago. Celui là même qui jouissait aussi devant les yeux accablés du brun. C'était la plus dure des tortures pour notre Harry. Il était jaloux à en crever. Jaloux de savoir qu'aucun jour de sa vie il n'aurait eu le privilège de toucher cette peau qui semblait si douce... et qui l'avait menait à sa perte.

Mais alors qu'Harry pleurait sans plus aucune retenue devant son tortionnaire, les images qu'Harry avait devant ses yeux l'intriguèrent plus que ne le choquèrent. Et c'est à ce moment que notre beau brun compris tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Car toute l'école avait était au courant à cette époque. Toute l'école avait su le scandale qui avait accablé le jeune Malfoy. Toute l'école savait qu'il avait été violé par un serpentard. Théodorre Nott. Et toute l'école savait que depuis la sixième année Drago Malfoy n'avait eu aucune conquête, incapable d'avoir un contact physique avec qui que ce soit. Alors pourquoi devant les yeux d'Harry son Drago semblait prendre un pied d'enfer avec ce même Théodore ?

Harry se repassa la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hermione un certain jour du mois de juin, assis sous leur chène au bord du lac noir. Elle lui avait dit au mot près, il s'en souvenait maintenant, et dans son intégralité.

- " _Non Harry ! Franchement tu devrais te concentrer un peu plus. Un vampire se transforme à chaque fois qu'il éprouve du désir pour la personne qu'il aime. Il doit boire une dose de sang de son amour pour pouvoir avoir des rapports. Mais s'il ne veut pas posséder la personne, il ne verra aucune transformation s'approprié son corps. _

_- Mais pourquoi il nous enseigne pas le sexe chez les vampires alors qu'il nous interroge dessus en examen ?_

_- Pour vérifier si nous lisons bien les livres que les professeurs nous donne !_ "

Merci Hermione, pensa très fort Harry.

C'était donc ça ! Harry connaissait maintenant la vérité des sentiments de Drago. Drago l'aimait. Mais pourquoi le faire souffrir alors ?

A cause de Voldemort ?

Ce ne pouvait être ça...

Mais alors pourquoi ?

¤¤¤

Voilà un nouveau chapitre...

Cett fois, je en vous ai pas trop fait attendre.

J'éspère que celui ci vous plaira.

La fin n'est pas loin malheureusement...

Je vous fais des bibis

Oh'Shi


	12. Chapter 12

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau slash Harry Drago. Celui ci est encore bien noir...**

**Donc à votre bon coeur messieurs dames, dites moi tous ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre. **

Couple : HP/DM : Attention homophobes s'abstenir.

Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire suit au début, et seuleument pour les bases de ma fic, une fiction, **_Lune d'argent, _**de Speedy of 77, qui est une merveilleuse slasheuse et dont j'apprécie tout particulièrement le style. J'éspère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de lui avoir piqué quelques idées et moi je vous conseille tout particulièrement d'aller faire un saut et un très grand arrêt sur son profile pour découvrir ses petites merveilles si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà !

Rating : M

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**POTUI HOC FACERE**

( J'aurai pu le faire...mais je ne l'ai pas fait )

**Fatalité**

Je ne comprends toujours pas mais je pense en être sur maintenant. Ca ne peux être que ça. Je suis persuadé que Drago a des sentiments pour moi. Sinon, sa nature de vampire n'aurait pas reprit le dessus l'autre jour. Dans la douche...

J'ai tant aimé avoir son corps près du mien. Etre soutenu dans ses bras. Pouvoir enfin me reposer sur quelq'un...

Mais si jamais il m'aimait réellement, pourquoi m'impose t-il toutes ces terribles images. Si il voulait me faire souffrir et bien il a gagné.

D'abord voir la mort de mes deux meilleurs amis est une chose terrible. Moi qui vivait sur l'espoir de les revoir. Je les revois sans cesse s'écrouler l'un sur l'autre. Savoir de surcroit que c'est Drago qui leur a donné le sortilège suprême me mets dans un état hors de moi.

Mais je ne peux rien faire.

J'ai les bras et les jambes liés par une force que je ne comprends pas. Je suis comme paralysé. Certainement que la peur y est pour quelque chose. Car oui, j'ai peur. Et en plus je souffre. Depuis deux jours que je n'ai pas bu la potion que Drago m'avait donné. Je sens de nouveau tout mon corps s'engourdir sous la douleur que je ressens. Ma poitrine me compresse encore plus qu'avant que Drago ne rentre dans cette chambre. J'ai une envie de vomir que je ne vais plus pouvoir contenir encore longtemps. Et voir toutes ses filles se faire prendre par Drago.

Est-ce seulement vrai ?

Du moins, ça à l'air bien réel. Je souffre terriblement. Plus qu'il ne le pense. Il a su taper au bon endroit. Faire mal a toujours été une capacité que Drago sait dompter à merveille.

Je ferme les yeux devant tous ces orgasmes qui se répètent mais je sens quelque chose de chaud couler sur ma joue...

Je lève difficilement mon doigt pour essuyer ce que je pense être une larme et dans la semie pénombre de la pièce, je me rends compte que c'est une larme de sang qui coule sur ma joue.

Des larmes de sang.

Je me rapelle de ce que Drago m'a dit. Sans la totalité de la potion, je meurs à petit feu. Comme c'est ce que je voulais, je n'ai ingéré qu'une toute petite partie de la fiole. Juste suffisamment pour arrêter de dégobiler au cas où Drago serait venu me voir pendant ma captivité. Mais cette attention de ma part a été bien supperflu.

Drago n'est venu que pour me torturer. Sous la douche, il m'a fait croire à des sentiments, il m'a fait gouter à l'amour. Puis il m'a violer. Même s'il devait le faire à cause de l'autre connard, il l'a quand même fait. Puis, il vient pour me montrer toute ces images terribles...

Oui, ces images...

Je reporte mon attention sur le film que Drago me fait passer en boucle. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais les images ont encore changé. Je réalise tout d'un coup la nature du film et je suis plus qu'horrifié.

Je vois Nott avancer furtivement au coin d'un couloir alors que Drago attends le bon vouloir des escaliers de Poudlard qui n'en font toujours qu'à leur tête. En une seconde, le serpentard se colle à Drago qui semble comme paralysé. Nott l'entraine dans un recoin et il commence à faire couler ses doigts sur le corps de Drago. Il passe ses mains sous la cape de mon beau blond. Je m'étonne que Drago ne réagisse pas. Et puis alors que les images des films précédents étaient muettes, des sons commencent à retentir en échos sur les murs de ma jaule.

- Comment un mangemort comme toi peut se faire surprendre par un petrificus totalus Malfoy, hein ? Mais ça t'apprendra car ce soir tu vas être ma chienne, connard. Ca fait des années que je rêve de posséder ton cul. Et en plus, j'ai une surprise pour toi...

Le Drago du film et comme au bout de mon lit et j'ai envie de sauter de mes draps pour le sauver. Maudit complexe du Sauveur. Le vrai Drago se trouve toujours derrière moi.

C'est pas possible... Drago est entrain de me montrer son viol.

Je tourne brutalement ma tête vers lui alors que je m'étais jurer de ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Mais quand je le vois terrifié lui même devant les images que son ame m'envoi, mon coeur se serre.

Une constatation douloureuse s'impose à mon esprit. Drago s'est bien fait violer alors. Ce n'était pas juste une rumeur.

Je reporte mon attention sur le film. Et c'est à ce moment que la réalité me saisi encore plus violemment. Pendant que je regardais Malfoy, Nott s'était transformé en vampire et s'abbreuvait goulument du sang de Drago dont il tenait le corps fermement contre lui. Les dents du serpentard sont enfoncées profondément dans le poignet de Drago, le narguant, sachant mon beau blond incapable de réagir mais tout à fait conscient de ce qu'on lui fait.

Je vois dans le regard du Malfoy du film une furieuse envie de tuer. Je connais ses regards par coeur...

Je comprends pourquoi Nott a été envoyer à Azkaban. C'était surtout pour le protéger de Drago... Nott avant d'avoir vidé entièrement Drago de son flux sanguin se retir du poignet et prononce distinguement Finite incantatem.

Drago s'écroule à ses pieds.

Haletant, au bord de la mort.

Le regard vague.

Ses beaux yeux gris n'ont désormais aucune expression.

Nott se jette sur lui et lui arrache ses vêtements. En deux minutes Drago se fait violer alors qu'il est quasi mort. Je trouve ça écoeurant et ma rage a redoublé.

J'ai envie de tuer. De tuer tout ceux qui aurait dorénavant l'idée de toucher à Drago.

Je me retourne une nouvelle fois vers lui alors que le film devient noir. Plus aucune image.

Je vois les larmes rouler sur la joue de mon aimé. Je voudrai tant le prendre dans mes bras.

Mais je me souviens brutalement de la situation. Je sens toujours les larmes de sang couler sur mes joues et gouter sur le plaid. Deux taches sombres se distinguent sur la pureté du linge. Une nausée me reprend plus violemment que les autres et j'ai du mal à la contenir. Je contracte les muscles de mon visage et de mon abdomen en attendant que ça passe.

Quand j'ose de nouveau respirer, une odeur acre m'envahit alors que je réalise que du sang coule désormais de mon nez. Je ne tente même pas de l'essuyer. C'est juste un mince filet. Cela ne m'empeche pas de respirer.

Je sais la seule chose qui me reste à faire.

- Draco..., je murmure dans un souffle à peine audible.

Ma voix le sort de sa torpeur. Je sens son regard se posait sur ma nuque. Un regard brulant. Je perd la volonté de me tourner une nouvelle fois vers lui. Mais il le faut. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'éxécute tout lentement, peux soucieux de l'apparence que je dois avoir avec mes yeux et mon nez plein de sang.

Quand enfin mon regard atteint sa cible, je regarde juste son torse qui se cache derrière sa robe noire. Je ne peux me décider à ancrer mon regard au sien. Je tremble mais il faut que je lui demande. Il faut que je sache !

- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ces dernières images ? Pourquoi m'a t-il montré son viol, alors qu'il avait juré à l'école que rien ne s'était passé. L'information avait filtré au niveau des cachots quand Drago avait demandé de l'aide à son parrain. Il n'avait pas entendu une petite fouineuse de quatrième année passer près de la porte de Rogue quand il s'était confié. Le lendemain tout le chateau était au courant et les niemments de Drago n'avait pas suffit à faire taire la rumeur.

Je crains de ne pas avoir de réponse quand sa voix plus aigue que d'habitude se fait entendre.

- L'odeur du sang. De ton sang. J'ai perdu le contrôle.

Mes yeux se fixent finalement aux siens.

Ses yeux sont restés gris mais je le vois lutter durement contre sa transformation, contre sa nouvelle nature, contre la saleté que Nott lui a refilé. A ne point en douter, après que le vampire ai violé Drago aux portes de la mort, après avoir fini de jouer, Nott a fait boire à mon serpentard son propre sang pour boucler la chaine.

Je veux me lever pour lui faire face. Je veux qu'il m'avoue tout et surtout je veux qu'il me dise pourquoi il a été aussi cruel. Malheureusement, dans l'instant, j'ai oublié mon cas et mon état. A peine je me suis relevé, que la nausé se revèle plus forte que moi. Je vomi tout ce que je peux. C'est à dire pas grand chose hormis du sang. Je m'essuie la bouche rageusement avec ma manche.

Je regarde de nouveau Drago. J'ai honte de moi. Je me montre si faible. Et j'ai tant envie de m'approcher de lui. Malheureuseument, mes refoulements intestinaux irritent encore plus Drago. Il est au bord de sa transformation et moi je perds toujours plus de sang. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes larmes.

Je réussi finalement à me lever, plus en forme que je ne le pensais. J'ai tellement la haine contre ce monde que je me sens soulevé par une nouvelle force qui se propage en moi comme le désir. Cette nouvelle force porte le doux nom de vengence.

Alors que j'avance d'un pas vers l'homme que j'aime plus que la vie, celui ci recule.

Mais je continue ne répondant pas à ces mouvements frénétiques de tête qui m'invitent à ne pas me rapprocher de lui.

- Harry... Je vais pas pouvoir me contrôler.

Je le sais et c'est ce que je cherche. Je veux qu'il me tue...

Tous ceux que je voulais protéger ont péri. Drago doit mettre fin à ma souffrance. Il le doit. Au nom de mon amour pour lui. C'est mon seul échapatoire...

Je continue d'avancer vers mon ange. Il se retrouve acculé au mur sous la lucarne de ma chambre. Il est dans le noir alors que je suis éclairé par la lumière de la pleine lune qui brille haut dans le ciel pur.

La lune est rousse. Je reprend notion du temps soudain et je me rends compte que ça fait des heures que Drago me torture. Mais tout cela n'a plus d'importance dorénavant.

Je tends ma main vers Drago et j'arrive à distinguer les grimaces de douleur qui orne son beau visage. Il ne veut pas se transformer et il lutte tant bien que mal.

J'approche tout doucement. Son corps m'appelle. Je tends une main et je la pose doucement sur son torse. Sur son coeur. Aucun battements...

Mais je sens Drago trembler. Et là, il ne peut résister plus longtemps et se transforme finalement. Il a fermé les yeux certainement honteux de lui même.

J'ai profiter de cette seconde pour combler l'écart qu'il y avait entre nous deux. Son corps se tend délicieusement contre le mien.

Je dois vraiment ête horrible avec tout ce sang sur le visage alors que Drago lui est magnifique comme toujours. Sa transformation lui assure un charme fou. Il pose sur moi ces yeux presque blanc et un frisson court sur ma colonne vertébrale.

Je l'aime tellement.

Et ces cheveux qui volètent autour de son fin visage marqué par la peur et l'incompréhension.

Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ?

J'approche doucement ma main de son visage et je carresse sa joue froide et si douce.

C'est tellement bon...

Je trouve étrange qu'il ne se soit pas encore jetté sur moi. Il a beaucoup de force pour résister à l'appel du sang.

Et je trouve encore plus étrange ce qui se passe autour de nous. J'en ai conscience sans regarder la pièce.

Tout les petits objets de la chambre, du verre d'eau posé sur la table aux oreillers de mon lit, sont en lévitation. Un vent surgissant de nul part a envahit l'espace et fait onduler nos cheveux, et nos habits.

Je me sens bien finalement. Comme si du coton m'entourait.

Drago me regarde étrangement puis finalement il ferme les yeux et baisse la tête.

Je sais ce qu'il va me dire. Je le sens aussi tout au fond de moi. Mais je n'ai pas peur...

Quand il prend enfin la parole, sa voix est grave. Ses mots se répercutent en moi et le vent de nulle part se lève un peu plus fort.

- Voldemort arrive...

¤¤¤

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Moi j'aime bien. MAis je préfère le chapitre qui va suivre...

Laissez moi des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir...

Bisous

Oh'Shi


	13. Chapter 13

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau slash Harry Drago. Celui ci est encore bien noir...**

**Donc à votre bon coeur messieurs dames, dites moi tous ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre. **

Couple : HP/DM : Attention homophobes s'abstenir.

Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire suit au début, et seuleument pour les bases de ma fic, une fiction, **_Lune d'argent, _**de Speedy of 77, qui est une merveilleuse slasheuse et dont j'apprécie tout particulièrement le style. J'éspère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de lui avoir piqué quelques idées et moi je vous conseille tout particulièrement d'aller faire un saut et un très grand arrêt sur son profile pour découvrir ses petites merveilles si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà !

Rating : M

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**POTUI HOC FACERE**

( J'aurai pu le faire...mais je ne l'ai pas fait )

**Mort**

Harry est face à moi. Il n'a pas conscience de ce qui est en train de se passer. Pourtant il devrait trouver étonnant tous ces objets en lévitation autour de nous. Je crois même que j'ai vu la chaise du bureau passer derrière mon ange.

Et puis ce vent soufflant de nulle part. Harry est l'instigateur de tout ça et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Moi seul le sait, moi seul voit les parafaites émeraudes qui me dévisagent sans faille.

Je lis dans son regard de la détermination et de la fatalité.

Pense-t-il mourrir ?

Mais il n'a pas tout vu. Il comprendra quand il sera sortit de cet enfer pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça. Pourquoi je me suis montré si cruel avec lui. Mais malheureusement, il n'y aura personne pour lui dire à quel point je l'aimais.

Harry ne sait même pas que c'est lui qui me maintient calme comme un agneau face à tout ce sang. Sa force et sa magie sont plus fort que tout dans cette pièce.

J'ai devant moi la plus belle vision, et pourtant Harry pourrait tourner dans un film d'horreur. Des filets de sang continuent de couler sur ses fines joues.

Il hoche la tête devant moi et me regarde.

Je commence à avoir mal.

Je sais que c'est Voldemort qui essaie de me tuer à distance. J'entends les sorts qu'il me lance... toujours sans succès.

A l'instant où j'ai vu Harry avancer face à moi, j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas attendre les secours de l'ordre du pénix. Je suis persuadé que mon lion est capable de tuer le maitre maintenant. Je l'ai poussé à bout et j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Cependant, la force que dégage Harry est colossale et le maître la ressentie. Il a chercher à pénétrer mon esprit et je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Je voulais qu'il sache. Je voulais qu'il vienne. Je voulais qu'il accoure pour sa défaite.

Et il est tout proche.

Harry a fermé les yeux. Je voudrais tant gouter son sang. J'en ai tellement envie.

Sait-il seulement qu'il me maintient au mur sans que je puisse ni avancer vers lui, ni le toucher ?

Sa magie vient encore d'augmenter d'un cran. Un halo lumineux doré se dégage de tout le corps d'Harry. Il éclaire toute la pièce. Il est magnifique. Ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur moi. Ses magnifiques yeux verts...

J'aime sentir son corps contre le mien. J'aurai toujours le regret de ne pas avoir pu le toucher. J'aurai pourtant pu le faire. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir aimé à temps. Quand il était encore possible de rester du coté des purs. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Nott me jette dans les bras de Voldemort. Je le hais. Je les hais tous. En premier mon père qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. En second le maitre qui m'a asservi. Un Malfoy n'aurait jamais du avoir de maitre.

Pourquoi je me rends compte de ça trop tard. Car il est effectivement trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Ma cage thoraxique supporte le poids de mon beau brun qui se presse contre moi. Ses yeux ne m'ont pas laché. Je sais ce qu'il veut faire et je ne résisterai pas.

Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, son souffle est court. Puis sa bouche approche doucement de la mienne.

Sa chair rosée entre en contact avec la mienne. Ses lèvres sont tellement douces même si elles ont été asséché par le mauvais traitement dont Harry a été victime ces derniers jours. Mauvais traitement dont je suis en partie responsable.

Je ferme les yeux pour gouter à ces sensations nouvelles. L'odeur du sang se fait redoutable. Elle m'appelle. J'ai envie de mordre Harry rien que pour pouvoir enfin savoir quel gout il a véritablement. J'aurai jamais du y gouter quand je le violais.

Son viol.

Je me suis senti tellement bien en lui. J'étais enfin à ma place. Il était si bon.

Je crois que j'ai une éréction. Harry ne peux pas ne pas s'en appercevoir, il est trop près de mon corps. J'ai tellement envie de lui.

Je sais que Voldemort arrive. Il n'est plus très loin. Je le ressens. Il fulmine car il n'arrive pas à me tuer avec ses sortilèges jettés à distance. Harry me protège de sa magie. Par cette force si pure. La force de l'amour. Les objets autour de nous lévitent de plus en plus vite. J'entends le sifflement qu'ils émettent au frottement de l'air. J'ai toujours les yeux fermés pour savourer l'ultime baiser que j'aurai avec mon Griffondor.

J'ai laissé sa langue franchir le barage de mes lèvres et de mes dents et nous éxècutons à présent une agréable danse buccale. Je suis bien. Sa bouche a le gout du sang que j'attendais tant.

Harry est en train de mourir. Il perd trop de sang.

Il met fin au baiser et s'éloigne un peu pour ancrer de nouveau son regard au mien.

Comment fait-il pour dégager autant d'énergie alors qu'il est aux portes de la Mort ?

Voldemort s'est bien trompé en pensant pouvoir tuer Harry. Car je sais qu'Harry vaincra. Harry nous apportera la paix. Et il pourra enfin vivre...

Le temps semble comme figé dans la pièce. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que nous sommes là, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Je n'ai plus peur de ce que je dois faire. J'aurai vécu mes derniers moments de la façon dont je rêvais.

Aimé par la plus belle des personnes.

Il règne dans la chambre un chaos indescriptible. On dirait qu'un ouragan y sévit. Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'est un peu le cas. Harry est une tempête à lui seul et il en déclenche une autre dans mon coeur avec ce regard. Il a l'air si fragile et pourtant si fort.

C'est étrange le contraste...

Le sang fait ressortir la pureté de ses yeux étincellants...

Il me sourit. Tendrement. Amoureusement. Mon coeur lui appartient désormais.

Mais pourquoi a t-il l'air aussi heureux tout d'un coup ?

Oui... Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte... J'ai repris forme humaine... Certainement pendant notre baiser... Mais cela voudrait-il dire qu'il contrôle, en plus de tout le reste, mes métamorphoses ? Ca doit être ça. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication...

Mais... Je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve... Un très beau rêve... J'aurai pu vivre avec lui sans lui faire le moindre mal s'il arrive aussi bien à me contrôler...

Jamais ce ne pourra être possible malheureusement...

Je me mets à détailler mon ange face à moi. Il vient de fermer les yeux et de rejetter légèrement sa tête en arrière m'offrant une vue torride. Son cou offert appelle ma bouche pour le marquer mais je ne fais rien. Je reste cloué au mur savourant la moindre des sensations qu'Harry m'offre en frottant son éréction à la mienne lascivement.

Le halo lumineux se fait plus fort et je sais que sa magie vient encore d'augmenter. Je sens les murs légèrement vibrer dans mon dos.

Voldemort doit avoir peur. Il doit savoir que c'est bientôt la fin. Sa fin...

Je m'autorise un sourire alors qu'Harry me regarde de nouveau. J'ai tant envie de le toucher. Et je réalise que je peux de nouveau bouger les mains. Mon corps reste toujours fixé au mur mais je peux lever une main pour aller receuillir une larme de sang qui coule de nouveau.

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis rentré dans cette chambre aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie de gouter son sang. Je recueille juste la goutte sur mon doigt pour l'essuyer sur ma robe.

Harry me sourrit alors et je comprends qu'il a géré ma transformation pour que je puisse le toucher... Il voulait un contact avec moi. Pas avec le vampire qu'il avait devant lui... Juste moi...

Alors je renouvelle l'exploit de ce contact. Ma main se fait plus impérieuse et je saisi sa nuque pour l'approcher plus près de moi. Sa peau est si douce...

Je m'empare de sa bouche sauvagemment. Je n'ai plus le temps d'être tendre. Mon baiser est passionné. Je veux lui montrer à quel point je l'aime. A quel point il me manquera. Je regrette tant de ne pas avoir su l'aimer à sa juste valeur plus tôt.

Sa bouche est un régal. Je m'y perds à petit feu. Je met fin à cette déclaration d'amour et l'embrasse une dernière fois en posant juste mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Me pardonneras-tu ? je souffle contre sa bouche.

Ma voix est tremblante. Harry se recule pour me regarder. Son corps s'écarte une seconde du mien. J'en profite pour graver l'image de ce brun plein de puissance qui par sa magie fait trembler les murs d'un chateau centenaire, qui par sa force me permet de maitriser ma nature de vampire alors quelle est rudemment mise à mal face à tout ce sang et qui par son amour me permettra de le sauver.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à insuffler assez de haine et de rage dans ce corps pour vaincre le Lord... Je le pense mais je ne voudrais pas tout gacher. Il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout de mon plan.

Harry me répond enfin. Il me fait juste un oui de la tête. Il s'est écoulé juste une seconde entre la réponse et la question mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures. A y repenser, j'ai aussi l'impression que ça fait des jours que je suis face à cet ange brun alors que ça doit faire juste cinq minutes. Le temps cependant ne s'est pas suffisamment arrêter.

J'entends dans ma tête le Lord qui me dit que c'est fini. Je le sais tout proche. Peut-être juste derrière la porte... Il faut que je me dépêche. Il faut que j'en finisse.

Maintenant.

Alors qu'Harry est toujours éloigné de quelques centimètres de moi je me concentre pour métamorphoser ma baguette que j'ai conservé dans ma main droite pendant tout ce temps. Le bout de bois prend la forme d'un poignard, et je le sais sans le regarder, finement ouvragé. Un poignard en argent...

Je souris à mon amour. Au seul que j'aurai véritablement aimé, même si je m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard.

Le vent souffle plus fort dans la jaule. Les cheveux de mon aimé flotte agréablement autour de son visage sans jamais le recouvrir. Ses yeux... Ils vont me manquer. A bien le regarder, cette tenue lui donne un air de chevalier vengeur qui lui va à merveille. Les liens de son pantalon noir flottent autour de ses fines jambes. Son t-shirt moulant me permet de poser ma main gauche sur ses pectoraux et d'en apprécier la forme.

Je dois le faire.

Je lève difficilemment ma main droite. J'ai peur.

Je murmure à Harry que je l'aime. C'est juste un souffle. Il a du lire sur mes lèvres. Mais je sais qu'il a compris. Au moins la dernière chose que je verrai sera la vision d'un ange de la Mort beau à s'en damner.

Ma main tremble.

Plus qu'une seconde...

Je vise le coeur.

Harry ne comprend que trop tard.

Ma main a été finalement rapide. La lame fine est déjà dans mon corps. J'ai essayé de viser au mieux le coeur. Le seul endroit qui puisse avoir véritablement raison de moi...

La douleur est immense mais je me focalise sur les mains d'Harry qui me retiennent. Je m'éffondre pourtant glissant contre le mur froid.

Harry est dos à la porte. Il ne le voit pas entrer.

Le visage de mon ange n'est plus que douleur et souffrance face à ma mort. J'ai réussi à lui faire vraiment mal. Je sais qu'il m'aime et je m'en suis servi. Pour lui, pour qu'il trouve la force de vaincre Voldemort...

J'ai gravé à tout jamais l'image de l'être pur qui me dévisage sans voir le visage hargneux du Lord dans son dos, la baguette levée, prêt à le tuer.

Pardon Harry...

Je t'aime...

¤¤¤

Le plus beau de tous mes chapitres, à mon goût...

Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et peut-être bien qu'une suite sera envisageable...

Laissez moi vos appréciations.

Oh'Shi

A oui... J'écris toujours en écoutant de la musique et si jamais vous voulez avoir le titre du morceau pour refaire l'ambiance que j'ai imaginé, il suffit de demander...


	14. Chapter 14

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau slash Harry Drago. Celui ci est encore bien noir...**

**Donc à votre bon coeur messieurs dames, dites moi tous ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre. **

Couple : HP/DM : Attention homophobes s'abstenir.

Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire suit au début, et seuleument pour les bases de ma fic, une fiction, **_Lune d'argent, _**de Speedy of 77, qui est une merveilleuse slasheuse et dont j'apprécie tout particulièrement le style. J'éspère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de lui avoir piqué quelques idées et moi je vous conseille tout particulièrement d'aller faire un saut et un très grand arrêt sur son profile pour découvrir ses petites merveilles si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà !

Rating : M

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Merci à Mimi et à Harry-gold-child pour leurs reviews.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**POTUI HOC FACERE**

( J'aurai pu le faire...mais je ne l'ai pas fait )

**Enfer**

Drago était en train de s'effondrer dans les bras du griffondor tandis que la porte de la jaule éclatait en mil morceaux sous le sortilège de Voldemort. Ce dernier rentra seul dans la pièce et fut saisi du spectacle.

Harry était dos à lui. Son plus fidèle mangemort soutenu dans ses bras. Apparemment mort. Cela n'émut pas plus que ça le mage noir qui fut surtout saisi par la quantité de magie qui envahissait la pièce au fur et à mesure des dixièmes de secondes qui s'écoulaient avec une lenteur infinie.

Tous les objets de la pièce tournoyaient sur eux même à un mètre cinquante du sol. Harry et Drago étaient entourés d'une lumière vive, dorée. Tout d'un coup, le mage noir eut peur. Les murs de son chateau semblaient eux aussi vouloir rendre l'âme. De la fine poussière descendait du plafond pour finalement être emporter par le vent qui naissait du cachot.

Voldemort n'hésita pas une seconde. Il leva sa baguette, profitant de la faiblesse du griffondor et un rayon vert en sortit pour aller droit sur Harry. C'est la dernière chose que Drago aura vu dans cette pièce.

Au moment où Drago ferma les yeux, le sortilège aurait du toucher Harry. Cependant, il ne rencontra qu'un mur invisible qui stoppa net le maléfice et protéga les deux adolescents.

Le cri qu'Harry poussa en réponse à la mort du serpentard fut déchirant et Voldemort se cacha d'un bras le visage tant le vent dans la pièce pris de la force. Les éléments tournoyérent de plus en plus vite pour parfois finir leur course en explosant sur un des murs.

Harry avait levé la tête et fermé les yeux tant sa souffrance était grande. Son ange était mort... Plus jamais il ne verrait ses magnifiques yeux, ses doux sourirs, ses beaux cheveux à l'agréable odeur. Jamais plus il ne toucherait la peau diaphane du serpentard...

Harry réalisait difficilement son chagrin quand il entendu le second Avada Kedavra de Voldemort.

Tout était de la faute de ce monstre. Monstre qui n'arrivait en aucun moyen à atteindre sa cible et qui commençait à prendre peur.

Lui le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps se voyait défait par un gamin qui lui tournait le dos et qui n'essayait même pas de se défendre ! D'autant plus un gamin qui avait été privé de toute sa magie et qui devait se mourir à petit feu.

Mais Voldemort n'avait encore rien vu. Il ne connaissait encore rien de la peur mais il allait apprendre à la connaître.

Les murs tremblérent une nouvelle fois.

Voldemort regardait autour de lui incrédule. Que c'était-il donc passé pour qu'un tel chaos règne dans cette pièce ? Comment se faisait-il qu'un gamin ai pu créer un tel champ énérgétique sans magie ?

Voldemort ne comprenait pas et il voyait étrangement son plan se retourner contre lui. Finalement il aurait mieux fait de le tuer quand il en avait l'occasion au lieu de jouer avec lui et de lui apprender la signification du mot souffrance.

Voldemort évita habilement un verre qui fonçait sur lui à une vitesse impressionnante tandis qu'Harry se relevait péniblement. Il avait un mal de dos fou sans comprendre pourquoi. Ses reins lui semblaient être en feu... Son coeur battait à une vitesse alarmante.

Il était accablé de douleur. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues et son monde s'écroulait peu à peu.

Voldemort...

Harry prit tout son temps pour se retourner vers son bourreau. Il se sentait fort. Invulnérable.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il avait foi en lui.

Voldemort n'avait plus que quelques secondes devant lui. Et il s'en doutait...

Car la vision qu'il avait dorénavant devant les yeux lui fit réellement peur...

Harry était face à lui. Ses yeux verts qui brillaient étrangement ne le lachaient pas un instant. Le sang continuait de coulaient plus fortement encore de ses orbites flamboyantes. Ses joues étaient maculées et il ne restait plus rien du jeune homme faible que Voldemort avait encore violé la veille.

L'auréole dorée devenait de plus en plus vive et le vent redoubla d'intensité faisant voler les cheveux longs du brun.

La baguette de Voldemort comença a trembler dans sa longue main fine et blafarde. Ses yeux rouges luisant de haine comme jamais Harry n'avait vu.

Un sourir étira les lèvres fines du griffondor alors qu'Harry ne lachait pas le mage noir des yeux. Il allait le faire souffrir comme lui avait souffert.

Voldemort relança le sortilège de la mort et le rayon vert ne toucha encore qu'un mur invisible.

Le sourir d'Harry s'accentua.

Et lorsqu'il prit la parole sa voix était grave et rauque.

- Alors Tom, ça te fait quoi d'être confronté à ta mort ?

- Je ne suis pas mort à ce que je sache...

Mais même la voix du mage tremblait. Et cela n'eut que l'effet de provoquer un rire grave de la part d'Harry.

Oh oui il allait jouer avec sa proie. Car il le sentait tout au fond de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais il sentait cette force, cette magie qui l'habitait. La haine qu'il éprouvait contre le sorcier était plus forte que tout. La haine face à la mort de son amour était plus grande que tout. Rien ne pourrait apaiser Harry ormis la mort de ce serpent insignifiant et tremblant de peur et de rage face à ce gamin qui n'en était plus vraiment un. Harry n'était plus que magie. Une magie pure et instinctive. La seule que Voldemort n'est pas pu lui arracher.

- Ca fait quoi Tom d'avoir peur ?

Harry avança d'un pas et toute la pièce se mit à trembler dans un grondement sourd.

- Comment imagines-tu ta mort Tom ? Lente ou rapide ? Car je crois que je vais faire ça de manière lente. Très lente. Je veux te voir souffrir je veux te voir me supplier d'arrêter. Je veux te voir te décomposer sous mes yeux.

- Voyons Harry et comment veux tu faire tout ça sans magie. Tu ne te rappelles pas que je t'ai tout pris ? Tes parents, ta vie, ta virginité... Tu sais à quel point c'était bon de s'enfoncer dans toi, dans ton cul si serré. Je t'ai souillié à jamais et tu le sais.

Harry avait blémit. Voldemort avait raison. Harry serait sali pour toujours. Il faudrait qu'il vive en sachant que Voldemort l'avait pénétré, avait jouit en lui. Dans ses fesses, dans sa bouche. Un nouveau haut le corps surpris Harry. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre devant le mage. Il ne devait pas lui offrir cette satisfaction. C'était Voldemort qui devait souffrir maintenant. Pas lui.

Harry se ressaissit mais il n'avait pu s'empecher de baisser les yeux. Le mage ne loupa pas une miette du combat qu'Harry menait intérieurement pour survivre. Car c'est bien ce que faisait le griffon. Il survivait et il savait l'échéance de sa mort proche. Harry voulait juste tuer le mage avant de rejoindre Drago.

Le gout du sang naissa dans la bouche d'Harry. Les perles coulaient entre ses lèvres ouvertes. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Voldemort décida d'attaquer et de retourner l'avantage pour lui. Faire mal... Frapper là où c'était douloureux... Drago.

- Regarde toi Harry tu dis que tu vas me battre mais tu es toi même en train de mourir. Et tu as tué Drago. Remarque tu as bien fait... Lui aussi a savouré te violer.

Pendant qu'il attaquait verbalement, Voldemort lançait toujours des sortilèges informulés sur Harry. Ceux ci ne l'atteingaient pas mais affaiblissait le griffondor a vu d'oeil.

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout et il vacillait légèrement. Même le vent soufflait moins fort.

Drago... Harry était si triste.

Il se retourna vers son amour gisant à terre, deux pas derrière lui. D'une paleur extrème, le visage du blond semblait impassible. Le poignard était toujours planté dans sa poitrine. Et là, la douleur d'Harry reprit le pas sur lui. Il fallait vaincre.

Il avait envie de tuer. Tuer en faisant le plus de mal possible.

Harry ferma de nouveau les yeux pour se concentrer. Toute cette magie autour de lui venait de lui, il fallait qu'il la maitrise.

Et le vent repris, plus fort, mugissant dans leurs oreilles.

Voldemort se cacha de nouveau son visage terne de sa main libre, l'autre tenant toujours Harry enjoue.

Harry serra les poings. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il sut ce qu'il devait faire et un sourir sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres ensanglantées.

- Regarde bien ta baguette Tom...

Une étincelle enflama le bout de la baguette du lord et celle ci se consuma en une fraction de seconde sous les yeux médusés de Voldemort. Il se sut définitivement perdu à cet instant.

Puis Harry se concentra un peu plus et tout le chateau se mit à vibrer. Les pierres commençaient à se fissuraient et la lucarne, dans un bruit déchirant, se détacha du mur, allant à l'encontre du corps de Drago inerte. Mais la vitre arrêta sa chute à une trentaine de centimètres du serpentard et fut pris dans un tourbillon de vent pour aller s'écraser plus loin sur la tête de lit. Le verre éclata en mille morceaux.

Harry fit un pas de plus vers Voldemort. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, et il commençait à voir flou. Il écarta légèrement les bras de son corps. Le vent se transforma en tempête et Voldemort fut acculé contre le mur derrière lui. Seul Harry et Drago ne semblaient être atteint que par une faible brise. Tout commençait à s'écrouler. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes et Voldemort le savait. Il commença à rire, d'un rire démoniaque se sachant perdu. Au moins il savait qu'il emporterait Harry avec lui en enfer.

Mais Harry ferma les yeux et le mage commença à avoir mal. Très mal. Son corps était en feu et il s'écroula à genoux devant le griffondor qui ne le regardait même pas.

Etait-ce ça un doloris ?

Un sourir cruel naquit pourtant sur le visage du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il avait fait mouche quand il entendit la voix aigue du mage retentir dans la pièce. C'était un pur cri de douleur qui régala le griffondor.

La douleur ne cessait de croitre chez Voldemort. Il avait l'impression qu'il alalit éclater de l'intérieur. Son sang semblait bouillonner, il entendait le bruit de son coeur qui tapait violemment dans sa poitrine et dans ses tempes. Tout son corps fut pris de soubressauts et le mage s'agita au sol, rampant comme un serpent. Harry avança d'un dernier pas et il sentait la magie l'entourer. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et il sut que le chateau avait commençait à s'écrouler. Seul la tour dans laquelle ils étaient se maintenait sous l'impulsion de la magie d'Harry.

Voldemort poussa un nouveau cri déhirant et Harry ouvra les yeux pour les fixer sur le mage.

C'est alors que toute la pièce fut emplie de la lumière dorée qui n'avait pas quitté Harry un seul insant. Cette lumière devint de la puissance et le corps de Voldemort explosa sous le regard meurtrier d'Harry. Le jeune homme avait souri de plus belle en voyant le regard révulsé et plein de douleur du mage.

Le corps du serpent n'était plus que poussière qui tourbilona quelques instant dans le vent glacial du cachot.

Puis il n'y eut plus rien.

Plus de vent.

Plus de lumière vive.

Plus de magie.

Les objets s'étaient écroulés sur le sol.

Harry était debout, les bras pendant le long de son corps, le dos vouté la tête baissée.

Le sang goutait sur le sol.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Plus rien, pendant que la tour du chateau s'éffondrait enfin.

¤¤¤

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre je pense.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez réussi à capter l'impression de chaos que j'ai voulu donner à la scène.

Prochain chapitre dans un peu plus de temps... Désolée...

Oh'Shi


	15. Chapter 15

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau slash Harry Drago. Celui ci est encore bien noir...**

**Donc à votre bon coeur messieurs dames, dites moi tous ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre. **

Couple : HP/DM : Attention homophobes s'abstenir.

Disclaiming : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire suit au début, et seuleument pour les bases de ma fic, une fiction, **_Lune d'argent, _**de Speedy of 77, qui est une merveilleuse slasheuse et dont j'apprécie tout particulièrement le style. J'éspère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de lui avoir piqué quelques idées et moi je vous conseille tout particulièrement d'aller faire un saut et un très grand arrêt sur son profile pour découvrir ses petites merveilles si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà !!!

Rating : M

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**POTUI HOC FACERE**

( J'aurai pu le faire...mais je ne l'ai pas fait )

**Réveil**

Tout était sombre et lugubre. Les pierres fumantes de poussière d'une batisse passée s'éparpillaient sur un sol caillouteux, désolé et triste.

Tout était redevenu poussière.

Un lac noir reflétait l'éclat d'une lune trop brillante, semblant narguer par des clins d'oeil lumineux deux corps qui se découpaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Même les arbres au lointaint semblaient retenir leur respiration. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Tout était silencieux, tout était secret.

Pourtant un souffle saccadé se découpait dans le calme de la nuit.

L'obscurité elle même paraissait attendre le verdict d'une vie.

Car sur les deux corps blafards, seul un respirait et encore anormalement.

Le souffle était incertain et rauque.

Et pourtant sur ces deux hommes, abandonnés sur les galets blancs de la rive du lac, c'était celui qui ne respirait pas qui tenait fermement serré contre lui le corps presque sans vie de l'autre.

Le moribond reposait sur les genoux de l'autre homme alors que ce dernier pleurait silencieusement toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa chevelure blonde voletait fluidement sous la brise muette qui caressait leur corps taché de sang.

L' homme brun avait le visage recouvert de sang et il essayait vainement de chercher son air, sifflant à chaque inspiration. Ces cheveux étaient collés à son visage en de grandes mèches visqueuses que le blond repoussait de son front avec tendresse par de simples caresses.

Les yeux fermés, Harry était inconscient de la réalité qui se déroulait autour de lui.

Pourtant, il se sentit soulevé et reconnu la sensation désagréable d'un transplanage. Puis il se sentit porté, au chaud alors qu'il avait si froid intérieurement. Et puis plus rien. Il n'entendit plus aucun son, plus aucun des doux mots de réconfort que lui murmuraient l'autre lui parvenait. Plus aucun sanglots non plus.

¤¤¤

Une heure quinze du matin.

Tous au Terrier dormaient hormis Ron et Hermione qui buvaient un thé silencieusement dans la cuisine de Mme Weasley.

Aucun des deux ne dormaient bien depuis une semaine, depuis que la bataille, qui devait être finale, avait enlevé leur meilleur ami et causé tant de morts. Aucun des deux ne pleurait la mort de leur ami, chacun d'entre eux connaissait la capivité d'Harry, et du plan de libération proposé par Remus qui devait avoir lieu l'après midi même.

C'est ainsi, dans cette atmosphère angoissée et lourde de sentiments violents que les deux amis attendaient l'heure venue.

Hermione avait passé sur ses épaules un châle noir que Mme Weasley lui avait prêté, et Ron était emmitoufflé dans une robe de chambre marron rapiécée, les cheveux ébourrifés. Hermione ne cessait de triturer nerveusement les pompoms du vêtement et Ron tournait avec sa cuillère son thé depuis plus d'une demi heure. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot. Tous deux connaissaient parfaitement les apréhensions de l'autre puisque elles étaient réciproques.

Un bruit sourd venant du jardin leur fit tourner la tête vivement. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement avant que Ron délaisse sa tasse brulante pour se lever reagarder par la fenêtre. L'obscurité était trop dense. Des nuages épais avaient caché la lune et les étoiles.

Ron haussa les épaules, dépité. Certainement un gnome qui s'amusait. Il allait retourner s'assoir quand un toctoc discret raisonna sur la porte en bois. Les deux amis se précipitèrent à l'entrée de la pièce, armés de leur baguette qui ne les quittait encore moins qu'avant. Ils retinrent leur respiration et Ron écarta prudemment le rideau avant d'échapper un "putain" sonore.

De l'autre coté de la vitre se tenait Drago Malfoy tenant ferment serré contre lui le corps inerte et plein de sang d'Harry Potter.

Ron ouvrit la porte comme un fou furieux et se jetta sur Drago pour lui arracher le corps d'Harry qui souleva comme une plume. Il se précipita sans plus attendre pour le coucher sur la table de la cuisine après avoir jetté les tasses de thé sur le sol.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais elle reprit vite contenance et mis en joug le serpentard qui restait à l'entrée. Elle comprit aussi très vite que celui ci n'était pas dangereux en voyant son air accablé, ses yeux rougis et surtout le poignard qui était toujours planté dans sa poitrine. Elle baissa sa baguette et le tira par la manche pour le faire entrer alors que les parents de Ron devalaient les escaliers dans une cavalcade bruyante. Ils débarquèrent baguette levée les yeux encore voilés de sommeil.

Molly ne fit guère cas de Malfoy quand elle vit le corps inerte d'Harry reposant sur sa table de cuisine.

Elle se prècipita à son chevet bousculant au passage Ron dont les mains tremblantes essayaient de ramener son ami à la vie.

La respiration de ce dernier se faisait de moins en moins forte et de plus en plus irrègulière. Il s'étouffait avec son sang.

Arthur se précipita vers Hermione qui regardait Drago avec inquiétude et remerciement. Drago quand à lui ne quittait pas des yeux Harry. Il était abattu, inconscient de l'effervescence qui se manifestait autour de lui.

Hermione contourna la table pour aller prendre la main de son ami, pleurant librement de joie de le revoir et de peur de le perdre.

Arthur secoua Drago qui était en total état de léthargie mais ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol, à genoux, la tête dans les mains.

Arthur le souleva pour le redresser et l'assit sur une chaise près d'Harry.

Alors que la panique de perdre le griffondor se lisait sur tous les visages de la pièce, Molly ayant essayé tous les sorts de guérison qu'elle connaissait, tous restés infructueux, la voix rauque du serpentard s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Il lui faut de l'Orvana.

Arthur et Molly s'apprêtait à emmener leur protéger à Ste Mangouste quand leur cheminé s'illumina de vert et que Sévérus Rogue en sortit suivit de Rémus.

Les regards furent étonnés mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé. C'est Remus qui se précipita vers Harry et qui lui inclina la tête pour lui faire avaler tout le contenu d'une fiole qu'il venait de sortir de sa cape.

Il fit un sourir rassurant à l'assemblé et hochement de tête qui signifiait que tout epoir n'était pas perdu.

Mme Weasley se précipita et donna des ordres pour s'occuper d'Harry. Arthur devait prevenir tous les membres qui était concernés de la réapparition d'Harry, Ron fut chargé de l'emmener et de l'installer dans sa propre chambre tandis que Molly y préparait un environnement sain. Hermione prit de l'eau dans une cuvette en cuivre et des serviettes dont elle améliora la texture d'un sort informulé.

Rogue quand à lui fut chargé de monter dans la chambre avec eux pour soigner Harry en attendant que le médicomage, qu'Arthur appela, ne soit arrivé.

Remus prit alors la parole, la voix légèrement tremblante. On voyait bien qu'il contenait une colère sourde mal dissimulée. Il se tourna vers Drago qui avait baissé les yeux sur le poignard qu'il avait toujours d'enfoncé non loin du coeur.

- Drago...

Le concerné ne releva même pas la tête. Pourtant le ton avait été polaire à souhait. Son parrain déteignait trop sur le lycanthrope...

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendu... ?

Seul le silence lui répondit alors qu'un larme tomba du visage fin du serpentard pour rejoindre le thé répandu sur le sol.

Rémus s'empara des épaules du jeune homme et le secoua tout en criant :

- Réponds !

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser encore le violer.

Et quand le regard noir de Drago se leva pour se poser sur le corps mince de son ancien professeur, celui ci recula et le lacha.

Drago ne retenait plus ses larmes qui noyaient son visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges et douloureux.

- Raconte tout ce qui c'est passé !

C'était Hermione qui était redescendu et qui voulait entendre cette conversation. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle avait saisi l'essentiel pour ne pas atomiser Drago d'un ton froid. Elle savait qu'il fallait faire preuve de compassion et de douceur.

Elle s'assit face à lui sur une chaise tandis que Remus reculait pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

Hermione tendit sa main et se saisit du poignard. Elle regarda Drago droit dans les yeux et sembla y trouver l'accord pour le retirer d'un coup sec. Le serpentard plissa juste les yeux sous le coup de la douleur.

- On t'écoute Drago..., continua t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

- Le maître le violer jour après jour... Je ne voulais pas le laisser faire encore une fois, impuissant. Harry était incapable de pratiquer la magie, il était affaibli, en train de mourir. Mais j'ai constaté qu'énerver Harry lui permettait de retrouver un certain pouvoir et de pratiquer de la magie... Mais il était pas encore assez puissant et je n'aurai jamais pu le sortir de là vivant.

Drago s'arrêta pour essayer de faire disparaitre le noeud qu'il avait dans la gorge. Celle ci commençait à le bruler sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il se forca à continuer alors qu'Hermione jouait distraitement avec la lame sanguinolente du poignard.

- Je l'ai mis dans un état de rage pas possible ce soir, ça a marché comme je le souhaitais et il a pu tuer le maitre. Et je vous l'ai ammené aussitôt sachant qu'à Ste mangouste j'aurai reçu le baiser du Détraqueur de suite.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle savait que Drago ne lui disait pas tout mais qu'il faudrait qu'il s'en contente.

Cependant elle ne comprenait toujours pas le pourquoi du poignard. Mais une idée grandissait et elle était persuadé d'avoir raison comme toujours.

Alors elle fit ce qui semblait juste. Elle pressa la lame sur son poignet et le sang coula légèrement. Elle pensait pas que ça faisait si mal mais elle était contente de l'avoir fait et de pouvoir proposer ce fluide à Drago.

Elle tendit son poignet et prononça faiblement :

- Bois un peu ça te fera du bien. Toi ausi tu as souffert et ça se voit.

Drago fut ému de ses paroles et ne refusa pas le nectar qui se présentait à lui. Décidemment Granger était trop intelligente...

Une fois abreuvé, Drago cotérisa la plaie en la léchant soigneusement et se leva.

- Je vous l'ai ramené, il me croit mort et c'est très bien ainsi. Laissez moi partir et plus jamais je n'interfèrerais dans vos vie.

- Pourquoi ne pas rester avec Harry ? demanda Hermione dans un souffle.

- Je l'ai trop fait souffrir je ne veux pas rester à ces cotés en pensant à ça constamment. Ne lui dites pas que je suis vivant c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Hermione ne put l'empécher de partir et Remus se contenta d'hocher la tête alors que Drago franchissait la porte avec une tristesse qui lui compressait la poitrine douloureusement.

Il abandonnait son amour. Il se détestait. Il avait essayé de se tuer et même ça il avait raté. Il se sentait minable. Une fois dans le jardin, il regarda le ciel tenébreux et transplana.

¤¤¤

Une semaine plus tard.

Harry ouvrait enfin les yeux sous la stupeur de ses amis qui découvrir leur nouvelle couleur. Les yeux de griffondor étaient resté aussi noir qu'au premier jour dans les cachot tant honnis.

Le jeune homme avait été inconscient pendant tous ces jours mais veillé sans cesse par tous ses amis qui l'avait longtemps entendu murmurer le prénom de Drago dans ses délires. C'était un appel déchirant pour tout ceux qui avait compris ce que ça impliquait comme conséquences.

Harry serait une nouvelle fois bléssé à son reveil...

Reveil qui venait d'avoir lieu. Harry était resté chez les Weasley, craignant de déplacer son corps gravement atteint. Il avait cessait de perdre son sang deux jours après que Mlafoy l'ai ammené.

Quand Harry reconnu les visages autour de lui, il ne comprit pas pourquoi Hermione se mordait les lèvres, pourquoi Ron semblait si dégouté et pourquoi Molly pleurait dans les bras de son mari.

Pourquoi ses amis étaient autour de lui ? A moins que ça ne soit ça le paradis ! Retrouver les gens qu'on a aimé. Mais alors où était Drago ?

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux. Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Il compris qu'il s'était fait berner, que ses meilleurs amis étaient bel et bien vivant face à lui, lui saisissant les mains et riant et soupirant de bonheur.

Mais Harry revit parfaitement le corps de Drago s'effondrait dans ses bras.

Mort.

Mais qui l'avait sasit par derrière alors qu'il venait de tuer l'autre raclure pendant que la tour s'effondrait. Qui l'avait serrer contre lui pour le faire transplaner ?

Qui ?

Il fallait qu'Harry pose cette question qui lui bruler les lèvres...

Il fallait qu'il en soit sur. Ces amis, eux ne mentiraient pas...

Sa voix était rauque, sa gorge était déséchée, mais tous dans la pièce comprirent. Tous se regardèrent sans répondre...

Où était Drago ?

- Mort Harry. Il est mort.

¤¤¤

Voilà la fin de Potui hoc facere.

Ne me lapidez pas...

La suite sera pour bientôt.

Harry et Drago se retrouveront peut-être bien...

En tout cas, j'éspère que cette fiction vous aura plu, comme il m'aura plus de l'écrire.

Et que vous viendrez lire la suite. Je n'ai pas encore de titre, guettez dans mon profile mais je ne penses pas publier avec assiduité avant fin novembre...

Oh'Shi

Et merci pour toutes les reviews...


End file.
